Frozen Frost
by PrettyFlyingPrincess
Summary: This is my first Jelsa fanfic so please be nice. If you like the storyline of "Frozen" and don't mind a few changes to fit in Jack then you like my fanfic. - Mostly Jack X Elsa, some onesided Pitch and Elsa, and bits of Anna and Kristoff.
1. Cold Lives

**Frozen Frost**

8-year-old Elsa was one of the princesses of her family's kingdom, Arendelle and next in line for the throne. She was a beautiful child with lovely bleach blonde hair, had adorable freckles across her tiny nose, pale skin and striking ocean blue eyes. Surprisingly, all that wasn't what truly made the young princess so special. Nobody except her family knew, but ever since she was born she had the power of ice. She could make ice appear wherever, whenever she wanted.

Like you would think, Elsa, being the child she was, would always take advantage of the gift such as using it during play time with her 5-year-old sister, Anna who would always wake her up in the middle of the night and beg her to "do the magic". Elsa was very close with her sister and never minded to use her powers around her.

Though, like all good things, there were problems with the gift. Elsa sometimes had trouble controlling her powers when she was under stress she would unwillingly freeze the room while her parents, The King and Queen would try their best to calm her down. She always did eventually but it would lead her to question her powers and why she in particular had them and no one else had powers in her family or even outside the family. Sometimes she felt completely alone.

* * *

One night, Elsa was sleeping in the castle nursery. When suddenly Elsa felt weight and movement on her bed. She didn't open her eyes though because she already knew who it was and right on cue.

"Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst." Her younger sister, Anna whispered so their parents wouldn't be able to hear that they were up.

Pretending that she was asleep, Elsa didn't react to Anna's actions and didn't stir hoping she would give up, but Anna knew better. Anna sat on Elsa and bounced.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Anna ordered.

Elsa grumbled. "Anna, go back to sleep." Anna rolled onto her back and spread all her weight on Elsa's body.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." Anna said in a drama queen-ish voice.

"…Go play by yourself." Elsa said shoving her sister off of her and her bed. Hearing nothing more from her sister she closed her eyes. It wasn't long until she felt her sister hop back onto her bed and lifted one of her eyelids and said.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa opened both eyelids and finally gave in.

* * *

(Somewhere outside Arendelle near a frozen pond)

There were snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond started to crack until finally a hole splintered open. A young man floated out of the freezing water, bathed in the intense moonlight.

The young man was thin, pale, barefoot, and had tousled hair frosted white.

His eyes slowly opened only to see the sky's big lovely moon. It was so bright. He floated down onto the ice as the hole in the ice closed up underneath him.

He looked around, confused, then turned toward the moonlight as it dimmed a bit.

The young man carefully threaded across the ice until he hit something with his feet. He looked down and at his feet there was a wooden staff. Curious, he picked it up. Almost immediately the staff began to glow a cold blue colour in his hands.

Startled, He almost dropped it as the base of the staff came in contact with the ground. Frost shot out and spread across the ice and the young man was visibly confused.

He touched a few trees with the staff sending frost up their trunks. He swung the staff again, more confidant, as he began to run across the frozen pond.

He swung it again and a gust of wind swirled him high up into the air. He floated for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. He then grabbed hold of a tree branch and pulled himself up to see a kingdom off in the distance.

* * *

(In Arendelle's town)

The young man walked around the quiet town. He assumed that everyone must've been asleep seeing as it was dark outside. Then he heard some people talking behind him. The people he heard were some men dressed in traditional Sami clothing with massive fjord horses dragging heavy ice plows on a sled. The men were talking to each other looking beat.

The young man thought about him not knowing where he was and so he decided to go and ask them.

Walking in their direction he started to ask politely. "Hello."

The men started to walk past him, not noticing him. The young man looked at the men who just past him, as if he wasn't even there. He brushed it off and decided to ask another man.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" he asked. Once again he was ignored but this time the older man walked right through the young man, as if he were a ghost. He staggered back in shock. He was speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. His emotions caused snow to fall. "Hello! Hello!" he kept on saying it over and over in denial that he was no longer normal. But the men continued to pass through him, unaware of his presence. Shaken, the young man turned and flew up into the sky.

* * *

(AN) - Here's the beginning. Hope you keep reading.


	2. Elsa's Fate

The young man stopped flying and landed on one of the castle's window ledges. He started to sob when suddenly he heard giggles from the inside of the castle's window. He turned and saw two little girls running down a staircase. One little girl had red-ish brown hair and the other had bleached blond hair.

Because he was distracted the snow he started stopped.

The one with the red-ish brown hair was pulling the girl with the bleached blonde hair by the hand down the staircase.

"Come on, come on, come on!" the red-ish brown haired girl in green yelled to the bleached blonde hair in blue.

The young girls obviously were up past their bedtime so the girl in blue tried to shush her, but the girl in green was too excited for some reason. He wondered what was so great that the young girl in green could be so hyper about.

They both ran towards another room, out of the young man's window view to see them, so he switched to another window and saw a bigger room, which he assumed, was a ballroom because he was, after all looking through a castle window. Then he saw the two girls again running into the room. The girl in blue closed the door and then followed the girl in green.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" the girl in green yelled in excitement.

The girl in blue laughed and then waved her hands together. Suddenly snowflakes danced between her palms, forming a snowball.

The young man was taken aback. How did she do that? He thought he only had that power. He looked closer in awe.

The girl in blue threw the snowball high into the air. Snow flurried around the room. The girl in green danced about, catching snowflakes in her palms and mouth.

"This is amazing!" The girl in green yelled.

"Watch this!" The girl in blue stomped her little slippered foot and a layer of ice suddenly coated the floor, forming a giant ice rink. The girl in green slid off, laughing.

For a minute the young man wondered if the other little girl had any powers. Though, she never did anything except laugh in excitement, so he just kept watching the cute little girls play.

The two girls rolled giant snowballs and built a not-so-perfect snowman together. The girl in blue went behind the snowman and moved it's stick arms around, pretending that it was alive.

In a goofy voice she said, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

The little girl in green jumped up and hugged him. "I love you, Olaf." She pretended to dance with him. To make it seem like he actually was dancing with her the girl in blue was using he powers to propel them across the icy floor with her magic.

The girls slid down show banks together. Then the girl in green fearlessly jumped off a snow peak into mind air.

"Catch me!" said the girl in green to the other girl.

She made another peak with her powers to catch her.

"Gotcha!" The girl in blue said with triumph. The other little girl kept on jumping while the girl in blue kept on casting magic.

Jumping faster the girl in green said, "Again! Again!"

The young man looking at the girls saw the one with powers suddenly change her expression. She looked like she was struggling to keep up with the other girl jumping.

"Slow Down!" She yelled to her. Then she slipped on the ice. The girl in green was going to fall and hurt herself. "Anna!" The girl in blue yelled. She tried to save her and make another peak but when she tried to she accidentally hit Anna in the head. Anna tumbled down a snow bank and landed, unconscious. "Anna!" The girl in blue ran to Anna and took her in her arms. A streak of Anna's hair, where the girl in blue stuck her, turned white.

The young man was about to try to find a way into the room to help the girl until the little girl yelled, "Mama! Papa!"

She started to cry in fright and the whole room around them filled with ice spikes on the walls.

As the young man saw this he remembered when he freaked out it started to snow. This little girl was clearly freaking out and this is what happens to her.

Two older people a man and a woman, bursted through the frozen door. He assumed that they were her parents. They both gasped at the sight of the room.

Her father ran towards to two girls. "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand."

The mother, seeing Anna rushed towards the two girls. "Anna!" she yelled in worry. She took Anna in her arms.

"It was an accident!" She looked at Anna's unconscious form. "I'm sorry, Anna."

He young man looked at the group and figured out that all four of them were a family. He couldn't tell before because Anna and Elsa looked nothing alike to be sisters.

The mother feeling Anna in her arms said, She's ice cold!"

The father thought for a second then looked to them again. "…I know where we have to go." He got up and motioned his family to follow him. They got their horses and left the castle into the forest leaving a trail of ice behind them. The young man followed them floating.

* * *

The family kept on going deep into the forest until they stopped in on an area full of rocks. The young man caught up with them.

The father got off his horse with a frightened Elsa. The mother did the same but she held Anna in her arms who was still unconscious.

"Please, help! My daughter!" The father yelled into nothingness. Suddenly, the rocks tumbled down towards the family. The young man was about to try and stop them from getting hurt but instead and the family getting crushed, luckily the rocks stopped at their feet. The rocks then unfolded to reveal bright faces.

"Trolls?" The young man said to himself.

The crowd parted for a troll as old as the earth. The old troll approached arthritically, but determined. He nodded respectfully to the father.

The young man then wondered if the father was somebody important.

"Your majesty" the old troll said. Well that answers that question the young man thought. The troll took hold of Elsa's hand "Born with the powers or cursed?" he asked.

"Born, and they're getting stronger." The King replied.

The old troll motioned the Queen to bring Anna to him. When she did the troll examined her.

You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." The old troll explained.

"Do what you must." The King said.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe…. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." The old troll pulled out a glowing blue energy from Anna's head. Everyone saw Anna's memories floating right above her. He changed all of her magical memories to ordinary memories – snowy play indoors with the girls in their nightgowns change to outdoors in the winter fjords with the girls in winter gear. He put the ordinary memories back in Anna's head. "She will be okay." The troll assured the family.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa wondered being a little unsure if she wanted Anna to think that.

"It's for the best." Said the king.

The old troll walked up to Elsa. "Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow." To show what he meant he conducted the Northern Lights to show a silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes. "There is beauty in your magic… But also great danger." The snowflakes started to turn into sharp spikes. "You must learn to control it." In the Northern Lights it displayed, the sharp spikes cause human figures to panic and attack Elsa. "Fear will be your enemy."

Elsa gasped and buried her face in her father's chest. Her father wrapped his arms around Elsa, protectively. The young man also watching sort of wanted to do the same thing.

"No! We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone… including Anna.

The young man watching suddenly felt scared. He had found a person who has the same powers as him and they where just going to hide her. He hadn't even officially met her yet. He wasn't about to let them do that.

* * *

On their way back to the castle the young man thought up a plan so he could see Elsa as much as he wanted.

When they came back to the castle Elsa was sent up to the nursery alone. Anna was going to sleep in her parent's bedroom. Elsa felt completely alone and walked to the nursery slowly.

Once she reached the nursery and closed the door she ran onto her bed and started to cry.

The young man floated to up to the nursery's bedroom window and sure enough Elsa was still up but she was crying. He felt sorry for the little girl and wanted so bad to cheer her up. But then he thought back to when He tried to talk to the workers and they just walked through him and didn't see him.

The young man decided to tap the nursery's window anyway to get her attention. Maybe noise would do something. When he did he sent frost to come all around the edges of the window. But he did make a noise. Elsa heard it and her head shot up.

"Who's there?" Elsa said turning all around the room. Then she looked to the window and saw man with white hair. She jumped back seeing that he was floating but she had seen stranger things in her life. After all, she had magic powers. She calmed down a bit.

The young man saw her look at him in shock. Had she seen him?

How though? How come she could see him and nobody else could? She just kept on throwing him off, but it only made him want to know her more. He saw Elsa's shoulders lower showing that she wasn't frightened anymore.

Elsa slowly walked up to the window. At first she hesitated but then decided to be brave. She opened the window and she saw the young man in full view for the first time…

* * *

(AN) - Here's chapter 2 for you JxE lovers out there. I didn't know that my first chapter would be that popular. This one took a while because of all the "Girl in blue and girl in green" thing. I'm glad I can finally go by their names after this chapter.


	3. First Meeting

Elsa stared up at the young man for what seemed like hours. She looked at him, mesmerized. The young man looked at the child, mesmerized as well. It's was as if them meeting was met to be.

It took a while to take each other in but the young man interrupted the silence between them. He wanted to make sure that Elsa really was looking at him.

"Can you see me?" he asked her. Elsa slowly nodded, her beautiful blue eyes wide. The young man felt over joyed inside. He really wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked. He was about to answer but then he thought about what he should say. He never found out. He was only around just this night.

"I-I don't know…" He said.

Elsa gave him a look. "What do you mean? Didn't your mama and papa name you?" the young man said nothing and just gave her a slightly sad look. The look said it all. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I did mean -"

"No, no." He stopped her. "It's alright… what's _your_ name?" He already knew the answer but he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle. But you can call me Elsa if you'd like." Replied the young princess.

"That's a very pretty name." He complimented and smiled sweetly.

Elsa blushed. "Thank you." She giggled. "I wish I knew your name." Elsa said her smile slanting a bit.

He saw her smile slowly leave her face. He didn't want her adorable little smile to go away. That's when he thought of something. "Would you like to give me a name?"

Elsa looked at him as if he had a third arm. "You want me to name you?" she saw him nod. "But I just met you and I'm only 8. What if you don't like it?"

"I'm sure I'll be happy with anything."

Elsa smiled at him. She looked around for inspiration and then her eyes landed on the windows glass where he tapped it with his staff.

"Did you put that frost on the window?" Elsa asked him pointing at it.

"Yes. With this." He said holding up his staff to her. Elsa looked at the staff in awe.

"Hey, I know! Do you like the name Jack Frost?" Elsa asked, hopeful that he would like the name.

He smiled at her. "I like it."

"REALLY? Oh, I'm so glad!" Elsa cheered. She looked at the staff again but said nothing.

"Do you want to touch it?" Jack said putting the staff towards her. Elsa smiled and put one single finger on it. Suddenly it froze. His staff began to form sharp ice spikes on it and it stabbed Jack's hand that was holding it. He silently yelped in pain and dropped the now dangerous wooden staff.

Elsa's eyes opened wide and looked up at Jack afraid he would scold her. She then remembered that the old troll had said that fear would be her enemy.

Elsa backed away from Jack. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I can't help it! Please don't hurt me, Jack!" she then curled up into a ball terrified.

Jack looked down at the shaking little princess and sighed in pity. He bent down to her level and gently placed his hand on her head.

"It's alright, Elsa." Jack told her in a soothing voice. Elsa slowly looked back up to him.

"You're not scared of me?" Elsa asked, surprised.

"Of course not. I would never harm you. You're too cute." Jack said in a sweet and gentle voice. Then his voice became serious. "Elsa, you and I have seem to be, in a way, the same."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Jack motioned toward the windows. "I made the frost come along the edges of your windows remember? I have the power of ice and so do you."

"But… I ruined your staff. I shouldn't have ever touched it." Elsa sobbed. "You shouldn't be around me while I'm in this state, I'm under too much stress right now. In fact you shouldn't be around me at all. I struck my little sister today with my powers. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Then calm down." Jack sat down, took her and held her to him. Even though Elsa and him had just met she right then and there felt completely comfortable and trusted him. She started to calm down and lay her small head down on Jack's lap. For the first time in forever she finally felt like she wasn't alone.

"I saw the whole thing." Jack told her.

"What? You mean you watched Anna and I play in the ballroom? Did you also see the trolls and everything?"

"Yes." He replied while stroking her blonde hair.

Too comfortable, Elsa didn't get up from Jack's lap. "Then that means you saw my future in the northern lights."

"I did, but I won't let that happen to you. I'll protect you." Jack held her tighter. He was too attached to the young girl. They were the same and she was the only person that could see him.

Elsa's grip on Jack's shirt became tighter. "Do you promise, Jack?"

"I promise." He said so sincere.

Elsa started to get sleepy. "Can I sleep like this, here with you, Jack?"

"Of course."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"Yes. I'll always be here for you."

Elsa smiled "Thank you, my dear friend." Now she would never be alone.

As time went by, Elsa's breathing slowed down and the ice on Jack's staff began to melt.

* * *

(AN) - So, finally Elsa and Jack interact with each other for the first time. I hope you don't hate that I made Elsa name him. I'm sorry if this chapter is too short for you compared to the others but I wanted this chapter to be only about them meeting.


	4. Everything Changes

The next morning, Elsa was the first to awake. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes then saw Jack still there laying down peacefully asleep. Elsa was shocked. All that had happened the night before really did happen. It wasn't a dream.

She smiled as she stared at him and then she crawled closer to him. She never did get that good of a look at him the other night because it was so dark. She could finally see him perfectly now in the sunlight.

'He's so handsome.' She thought to herself. She wanted so much to stroke his white spikey hair but she decided not to. She was too scared that she would accidentally harm him, so she kept her hands to herself.

Elsa wanted to wake him so she could talk to him more but she also wanted to be considerate and leave him be.

Suddenly The Queen walked into the room. Elsa quickly whipped her head around surprised. What was she going to tell her mother about the boy sleeping in the room with her?

"Good morning, Elsa." She then saw that Elsa wasn't in bed but on the floor. "Elsa, what are you doing sleeping on the floor?" The Queen asked.

Elsa raised an eyebrow while looking at her mother. That was her first question? That should have been question number 5.

"I… um… you… he… wait, what?" Elsa didn't know what to say. She was so surprised that her mother didn't mention anything about Jack being there.

"Elsa, what's the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost." The Queen said.

Elsa didn't know, had she? Was Jack really a ghost? That was impossible, she could him. Then she thought back to when Jack asked her if she could see him when they first met. Elsa looked back at his sleeping form.

"Elsa, are you alright? What are you looking at?" her mother asked in a worried tone. Elsa thought that she had better say something before her mother thought that not only she had dangerous powers but that she was crazy too.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine." Elsa said quickly.

Her mother gave her a look but then thought nothing of it a second later. "Alright… your father and I have closed the gates already." The queen sighed "We have arranged for you to have your own room… you will no longer be sleeping in the nursery with Anna."

Elsa looked up at her mother. "What? Why? I want to stay in the nursery. I can't even sleep in the same room as Anna? I'll never get to see her?"

"Your father said it was for the best, remember?"

Elsa turned away from her mother. "But… I'll miss her too much."

"I know and we're very sorry but it has to be this way until you have your powers under control. Your father will be here to show you to your new room."

"But, what I'll never be able to control it? What if I'll be like this forever?"

The Queen sighed and then bent down to Elsa's level and gave her a hug. "You must have faith in yourself. You must remember that your father and I love you and your sister, and that we only want to protect you both." With that said her mother left the room.

Elsa just stood there and quietly mumbled "Yeah, protect us from me, you mean."

"Aww, I'm sure your mother didn't mean it that way at all."

Elsa heard Jack's voice and quickly turned around.

"Jack, you're finally up!" Elsa ran to Jack to hug him but then stopped and held her hands back.

Jack had his arms wide open for her but when she stopped running towards him his smile faded and he put his arms back to his sides. "What's the matter?"

"I can't touch you right now. I might hurt you. My emotions right now are not good. I'm moving out of this room away from Anna today and I'm upset."

Jack sighed. He gently grabbed her two small hands, which were freezing and pulled them to him and put them around his waist so she could hug him. "See? You're fine." He assured her.

Elsa closed her eyes and relaxed. "My mama acted like she didn't see you. Why is that?" But, before Jack could explain there was a knock at the door. Elsa gasped and turned around towards the door.

"It's my papa! He's come to show me to my new room!" Elsa started to panic. The room started to get freezing.

"Elsa, calm down. Your father will feel the cold when he comes in if you don't." Jack warned her.

"But I can't. I don't want to leave Anna."

"Elsa, are you in there? I need to show you your new room." Elsa's father told her from behind the door.

"Ye-yes, papa, I'm coming." Elsa slowly walked up to the door. She turned to look at Jack. "Will papa not react to you too?"

"I'm pretty sure. Now go on." Jack told her.

Elsa opened the door of course only to see her father. "Good morning, Elsa."

"If only, papa…" Elsa said.

The King sighed. "Come on." He said taking one of her cold hands. He took her to a room very far from the nursery and opened the door. "Here it is. Do you like it?"

"I'm sorry, papa, but, no I don't. I want to stay in the nursery with Anna!" Elsa yelled holding back tears.

"Elsa, please don't be difficult." He saw her start to shake. "You must calm down you know what will happen if you get more upset. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

Elsa sighed and realized that she wasn't going to win this argument… ever. She did, after all, want to protect Anna and she realized that if this was how she was going to do that then she must do this. "I'm sorry, papa. You're right… I'll do what I must"

The rest of the day was spent moving Elsa's things into her new bedroom.

As all this was happening Anna sat on her bed in the nursery watching as all of Elsa's things where being removed from the nursery. When everything was finished and put into Elsa's new room Anna rushed through the hall to see Elsa shut the door to her new room. Anna watched, confused and sad.

(Inside Elsa's new room)

Elsa leaned on the door. She didn't need to see Anna's expression when she closed the door. It made her heart feel like it was being crushed inside. She wanted to say sorry to her but she wouldn't dare come close to her.

"I'm so sorry, Anna…" Elsa whispered to herself, wishing that Anna heard her apology.

* * *

(AN) - Just to let everyone know, this is what I sort of thought the next morning of what happened at the beginning of "_Frozen_" went down... but without Jack. I added him into my imagination. Hope you like this chapter.


	5. Play Time

As days went by, Elsa finally got used to her new room with Jack's help as her only full-time company. They would talk and talk all the time whenever Elsa's parents weren't around to spoil their time together. Her parents made it their job to help Elsa control her powers but Jack sometimes had his share of doing so as well. To Elsa, she thought that Jack did a better job in helping her.

* * *

One day, Elsa looked out her window only to see snow gently falling. Elsa looked back at Jack.

"Look, Jack, It's snowing outside." Elsa said to him in excitement.

Jack laughed, "I know. Started by moi."

Elsa looked away from the window. "You mean you made this weather come?"

Jack smiled "Yep, I think you deserve a break from trying to control your powers. What do you say?"

"Take a break? I don't know… I don't think that's a good idea. Papa would get angry if he caught me leaving." Elsa warned.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. "Elsa?" it was Anna. Then she started to sing.

_**Do you want to build a snowman?**_  
_**Come on let's go and play.**_

"See, she's got the right idea." Said Jack.

"I don't want to get in trouble, Jack. I'm not going to respond to her."

Anna still continued to sing.

**_"I never see you anymore."_**

Anna peaked under the door.

**_"Come out the door._**  
**_It's like you've gone away…"_**

Then Anna walked away.

"Oh come on, Elsa. You haven't been outside since the first time I saw you, and that was a few days ago." Jack wined.

Anna came back to the door again, and looked through the keyhole.

_**Do you want to build a snowman?**_  
_**It doesn't have to be a snowman.**_

Elsa started to get frustrated. "Go away, Anna."

_**…Okay, bye.**_

Elsa could hear her sister's footsteps slowly fade away. Of course she felt bad for saying that, but if she had to be firm towards Anna then that was just the way she had to go about protecting her.

"Well then, I'll just keep this show coming until you cave in. I'm going to go outside for a bit." Jack said as he flew out the window. Jack said as her flew out the window.

Elsa's eyes followed him flying out the window. Then she sat at the window looking out, longingly. She really did want to go outside and play with Jack and Anna but she couldn't risk it. Suddenly, her icy hands froze the windowsill. "Um…Papa?!" Elsa called out in a slightly panicky voice.

The King slipped leather gloves onto Elsa's hands. "The gloves will help." He patted her hand. "See? You're good."

Elsa and The King then started to say their mantra.

The King started. "Conceal it."

Elsa continued it. "Don't feel it."

Then they both finished it. "Don't let it show."

Later that day it started to get dark outside, Jack came back only to see Elsa in the corner on the floor hugging her legs to her chest, crying.

"Elsa! What's wrong? He ran to her and bent down.

Elsa looked at him with wide eyes. "Jack you came back! You were gone all day. I thought you weren't coming back because I was being mean to Anna today."

Jack gave her a hug. "Of course not. I promised I would always be there for you." He looked around the room. "Um… the room seems just fine considering the state that you're in. That's good."

"Well…my papa gave me gloves today to help with covering up that I have powers." Elsa said with a sad smile, showing him her gloved hands.

"Oh…Well maybe it will be okay to go outside for a little bit now that your powers are being held back."

"But it's late out."

"Yeah, that's what makes it even more fun." Jack flew to the windowsill and then held out his hand to her. "Come on. Get on your coat and take my hand."

Elsa stared at his hand thinking about it. Then she smiled. "Okay." She said with a smile taking his hand.

"But aren't you going to grab your coat?"

"Nah, the cold doesn't bother me anyway."

"Alright then." Jack pulled Elsa to him and put her on his back. " Okay, hang on, Elsa."

Elsa giggled "Alright."

Jack stood on the windowsill. "Watch this." Jack chuckled as he called the wind. The trees begin to sway and leaves flew into the air. Jack smiled as the wind blows past. "Take me to the place where I came from!" The wind carried him and Elsa into the air and to where Jack first came to be." Jack landed on ground in the forest.

Elsa, still on Jack's back, felt a little woozy from the rush but soon regained sight.

"You okay up there?" Jack asked.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, JACK!" Elsa cheered.

Jack laughed. "Thanks. I learned how to do that while I was gone."

"That was so much fun."

"Oh, the fun is just beginning." He put her down on the snowy ground and started to skate across an all too familiar pond.

Elsa watched him skate. Then she just remembered "Jack, remember, I can't use my powers for fun anymore, okay?" Elsa reminded him.

"Don't you remember that I have powers too?"

Elsa sighed, "I know… I didn't bring my sled."

"You don't need one." Jack stopped skating and twirled around his staff and shot out snow that made the shape of a sled.

"Jack, you have to finish it. The sled is only made of snow right now. If I sit on it I'll ruin it. Make it into ice." Elsa explained.

"Aw, man, It looks like my staff can't do ice." Jack said in a lying voice.

"Jack Frost, don't do that. I've seen your staff shoot out ice before. I'm not going to take off my gloves and finish it." Elsa yelled crossing her arms and pointing her noise in the air.

Jack bent down to her level. "Aw, come on, Elsa. Just for once let it go."

Elsa looked at the sled made out of snow and then at Jack's puppy-dog pout. "OKAY, FINE!" Elsa walked up to the sled, roughly took off the gloves and shot her ice powers onto it to make the sled into a beautiful ice sled. "THERE HAPPY?"

"Very." Jack said with a grin. "Now jump on it."

"NO! I'm angry at you." Elsa turned away from him and crossed her arms once again.

Jack reaches down and grabbed a hand full of snow from off the ground. With his palm open, he used his magic to form a perfect then puckered his lips, and blowed onto it with his icy breath. The snowball turned a light shade of blue.

WHOOSH! The snowball went flying through the air and – BOOF! The snowball hit Elsa smack in the back of the head. Elsa looked up, peeved, and turned. Then her face changed...a mischievous sparkle came into her eyes. She finally had a big smile on her face.

"Jack! How dare you!" Elsa yelled at him, still with a smile. She stepped forward and - BOOF! A magical snowball of her own hit Jack on his chest hard, knocking him back.

Jack got up "Wow, nice throw, Princess."

"Yeah? Well what about this one?" Elsa struck him in the side of the head with another snowball.

"Hey, no fair!" Jack whined playfully.

The mayhem continued as Elsa, was now using her ice sled as a shield. Then Jack threw one at the sled hard so she would fall from he impact. He was successful and she fell flat on her back. Elsa picked herself up, laughing.

Jack flew to the other side of the frozen pond. "You can't catch me!"

"Oh, yes I can!" Elsa grabbed her sled, put it on the frozen pond, pushed it and then got on it as it slid to the other side. As it was sliding, Jack made an ice path going upwards into the air. Elsa started to panic. "Oh no, Jack, what did you do? Save me!" Once the sled was in the air Jack made the wind take Elsa and her sled flying through the air. "WOOOOOO! YEAH!" Elsa cheered. Jack then made the wind take the sled from under her and take Elsa over him. Once the wind stopped Elsa started to fall. "WHOA!"

"DON'T WORRY, ELSA! I GOTCHA'!" Jack yelled to her. Then she landed in his arms. Elsa opened her eyes and the look of fear suddenly turned to joy. Jack looks on smiling at her. "See? I told you I gotcha."

Elsa turned more into his embrace. "That was so much fun…Thank you. That was more fun that I've had in a while…we should go back now…"

Jack put her down. "Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? You really wanna stop now?"

Elsa gave him a sad look. "Jack, I have to go back…if my family finds out that I have been gone I'll be in so much trouble."

Jack looked away from Elsa as his frustration grew. Storm clouds overhead rumbled and flurries of snow begin to intensify. Then he felt Elsa's now gloved little hand gently hold his hand. Jack looked back at her.

"Please, Jack? Let this night be a happy memory." Elsa pleaded.

Jack sighed and his temper subsided. "Okay."

Elsa smiled. Jack picked her up and put her on his back. Then he whipped up a little wind and went back to the castle.

After they went up into the sky somebody was watching them the whole time they were playing.

There was a sinister sounding laugh in the pitch-black darkness of the forest. "So, our newbie has a little friend. She seems quite powerful…I wonder if she's as useful as I think."

* * *

(AN) - Yay! More Jack and Elsa bonding time! I hope I didn't give away too much at the end of this chapter, but I think you guys are too smart. If it didn't give away anything for you then good I want to surprise you.


	6. No Hope

4 years later, Elsa had been having bad dreams all the time. At first the dreams started out wonderful then a few seconds later it would turn terrifying. She would always either wake up screaming or crying and then Jack would come and console her.

It started off as nothing. Just every once in a while she would have bad dreams. One night she quickly woke up to see The Sandman and Jack watching her, but those were the only nights when the bad dreams didn't appear. Then when Sandy and Jack decided that they were all just paranoid and left her to sleep the bad dreams would return.

The bad dreams weren't helping at all. They were only making things worse when she tried to control her powers. She thought that as the years went by she would get better at controlling them but it didn't do anything. Elsa never told her parents that she was having bad dreams because it would only worry them more.

Out of those four years, Jack never aged with Elsa, which only worried him because Elsa could age. She was 11 now and if Elsa kept aging, eventually, he would be alone again. It scared him. Elsa did question everything that worried him and it made her worry as well with all his answers. As time went by they only became closer and closer. Became more and more aware of how everything worked in his world.

* * *

One night Jack was asleep outside wanting to see if whatever was giving her bad dreams might be coming from her window.

Suddenly a stream of Dreamsand zipped by behind him, then another, which swooped around in front of him. Jack turned and looked up with a smile on his lips.

"Right on time, Sandy." Said Jack, looking at the dream streams. Seeing as there was nothing dangerous coming into Elsa's room he went to sleep. Sandy knew that Jack must've been tired keeping watch for Elsa so he sent Dreamsand towards Jack and the sand morphed into Elsa and him running away from all their worries together.

The Dreamsand descended from the sky, and drifted into windows around Arendelle and then into Elsa's room.

Dreamsand floated into Elsa's window, where she was is in bed, asleep. The Dreamsand swirled over her head, and morphed into Anna, Jack and herself playing in the snow without a care in the world. Then Elsa smiled at the lovely dream as it flew around the room. Then the room darkened as a wispy, shadowy figure with a familiar sinister laugh crawled out from under her bed, and rose up. It was Pitch. Pitch was a horrible, dark man who had the power to turn everything, including dreams into darkness. He had been stalking Elsa ever since he saw Jack and her play in the snow. He had been messing with her dreams ever since.

He noticed Elsa's dream. "Ohhhh, I thought I heard laughter. What an adorable dream." His face softened and he leaned down to Elsa. "And look at her. Precious child, so sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing...a touch of fear." Pitch reached into Elsa's dream, and touched a bony finger to it and it turned ashen and black, and disintegrates. Elsa flinched in her sleep then the room began to get freezing and Pitch snickered in delight. "Hahaha. That never gets old." Pitch swirled the Dreamsand around and it all turned into black corrupted Nightmaresand. "Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, that's right." The black sand morphed into a horrific scene of adult Elsa running in fear from people trying to attack her. "Yesss. What a pretty little Nightmare." Gleefully, he grabbed the Nightmare's Elsa and it turned into nothingness in his hand. "Yes. Soon you will be mine and there's nothing you will be able to do to avoid it." With that, Pitch left her room sure to come back.

* * *

The next day Elsa told Jack that she had another nightmare and in it she was running from something terrifying. She just didn't know what from.

Then they heard Anna knock on the door, once again singing.

_**Do you want to build a snowman?**_  
_**Or ride our bike around the halls?**_

Elsa ignored her. She couldn't afford any distractions. She had to really focus on controlling her powers. But as the day went on they just got worse.

The King and Queen were in the room, watching Elsa as she paced around panicking. The entire wall was frozen.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" Elsa yelled.

"Getting upset only makes it worse." The King went to hug her.

"No! Don't touch me! ...Please, I don't want to hurt you."

The King and the Queen looked at each other with alarmed sadness.

As a few more years went by Elsa became more and more afraid of her powers and more stubborn everyday. It made Jack sad because she was no longer his cute and fun little girl whom he considered like a kid sister. Now she was a teenager who barely ever had long conversions with him anymore nor played with him and just studied many things a princess had to know. Elsa now referred to her powers as a curse as well. Jack had told her how he felt about all this but all she did about it was either tell him that since she was growing up things had to change rather he liked it or not or when she was having a bad day she would just tell him off. It hurt him inside.

One day The King and Queen had an errand to run in the kingdom of Corona and that they would be gone for two weeks.

Anna and Elsa said their goodbyes separately (of course). Elsa curtsied in front of her parents, formally, not touching them.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked hopeful.

"You'll be fine" The King assured her.

The King and Queen left on a ship and set sail.

Elsa watched them leave from her bedroom, sad. Jack saw her face. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Two weeks isn't that long. In the mean time I'll help you with your powers."

Elsa sighed at his positive tone. "I guess so."

Jack gave a look. "Whoa! Attitude much!"

"Don't, Jack! Just…don't. I just need someone to comfort me right now. I don't want to talk about the curse right now. I'm scared for them. There have been many bad storms lately and I don't want them to have any accidents at sea." Elsa turned away from him.

After hearing this he felt sorry. "I'm sorry, Elsa." Jack was about to hug her but she stopped him by lightly pushing his chest.

"I asked for comfort, Jack. Not affection." Elsa whispered. "All I need from you is your presence."

"…Okay." Jack sat on the windowsill and the room was silent. That was another thing that bothered him about her now. She never wanted to be in his arms ever since she turned 19. He always wondered why.

The truth was that when Elsa turned 19 she had started to notice him more. She had always caught herself staring at him whenever they were together. That was why she now never looked his way anymore. That was why she would never let him embrace her anymore. She was afraid to get close to him because she might do something she'd regret to their friendship.

* * *

Two days later there was a knock on Elsa's door. "Who is it?"

"…Um…your highness, please, open the door…we need to talk." Said a servant on the other side.

"Uh…I can't right now." Elsa lied. Jack rolled his eyes while looking out the window. "Just tell me."

"Well…it's about The King and Queen. Their ship…it got lost in the waves…they have passed on…I'm so sorry…I have to go and let your sister know." They heard the servant walk away.

After that was said, Elsa backed away from the door, more shocked than she'd ever been in her life. She was at a loss for words.

Jack hurried to her but once again Elsa ran from him and made and excuse for him not to touch her. "No, Jack! You better leave! This whole room will freeze for days I know it! Jack you must leave for now and don't come back until I'm ready to see you again!" Then the room really did start to freeze.

"But Elsa…please don't send me away…I-I need you." Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing from her.

"No, not now."

"When then?"

"I don't know, okay?"

Jack started to get angry now. "No, not okay! I'm supposed to always protect you. That's what I promised you."

"Then I release you from that promise. I can take care of myself…now please leave."

"Fine then!" Then Jack flew out the window.

Elsa watched him leave. She had taken the news out on Jack told him to leave her. "I'm so sorry, Jack, my dear friend…" then she bent down and cried into her hands.

Elsa didn't appear at her parent's funeral because she couldn't risk the curse showing because of her emotions. It would show with all the sadness in her heart about her parents gone and Jack leaving her.

Anna went to the funeral though and when she came back she knocked on Elsa's door...one last time in song. "Elsa? Please…

**_I know you're in there…_**  
**_People are asking were you've been…_**  
**_They say have courage and I'm trying to._**  
**_I'm right here for you._**  
**_Just let me in…_**

Elsa heard her sweet singing voice. It was comforting and soothing…but sad. She leaned against her door and slid down on it and sat with her head against it. Little did she know, Anna had done the same.

Anna kept singing.

_**We only have each other.**_  
_**It's just you and me.**_  
_**What are gonna do…?**_

Then her sing voice weakened, on the verge of crying.

_**…Do you want to build a snowman?**_

Elsa heard Anna's voice give out and she started to cry. Then Elsa cried too. Everything in her life was ruined now. Her parents were gone forever and she took it out on Jack and now Anna and her couldn't even hold each other like the family they were.

Elsa looked around her room. It was frozen with ice. Snowflakes hung in the air, suspended by her grief. She sniffled and cried on to her knees…

* * *

(AN) - Good god, this one was long. For those who like my story, I'm spoiling you. So, there were a lot of things that went on in this chapter, huh? I hope I didn't make make too many people upset while they were reading this chapter.


	7. Unwanted Guest

Two years later a new dawn rose over the fjords in the kingdom of Arendelle. Ships pulled up to the docks and many guests from many neighboring kingdoms piled out, including the royal family of the kingdom Corona who had recently found their "lost princess", Rapunzel and the kingdom's new prince, Eugene.

It was Coronation Day. Elsa had finally come of age to rule Arendelle.

Elsa was in the library. She was now 21 and very poised. She watched out the window as the coronation guests arrived. She was never happy anymore. Everyone that truly meant to her was now gone. Two people she would never see again, one she wasn't even supposed to see and one that was her own fault she would never see.

She knew that today was going to be the one time she would see her sister for the whole day, she was a little excited about that but that also would be risky. There was so much pressure on her. It was times like these that she would need Jack to tell her that he would always be there for her.

She had remembered that she said that she would call for him when she needed him when she sent him away. She never did though and it was going to stay that way. To her, Jack was just a crutch for her in her life and made her look weak. He also was a distraction, he would only, without trying, make her feel things she didn't want to feel about him. That's why she never wanted to call for him.

To calm herself she would always keep on saying her father's mantra. Sometimes she would even sing it to herself and she did so but adding in words to it only for this day.

_**Don't let them in.**_  
_**Don't them see.**_  
_**Be the good girl you always have to be.**_

Elsa moved to a painting of her father's coronation. She  
took off her gloves and mimicked the painting by holding a  
candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter.

_**Conceal. Don't feel.**_  
_**Put on a show.**_

Suddenly, the candlestick and ornament iced over. Elsa gasped,

_**Make one wrong move**_  
_**and everyone will know.**_

She slammed them back down onto the table and tried to reassure herself. Elsa put back on her gloves as she continued.

_**But it's only for today.**_  
_**It's agony to wait.**_

Elsa knew now that she had to get this day over with. She quickly opened the library doors, raised her voice and sang to the servants.

_**Tell the guards to open up**_  
_**the gates!**_

Finally, the gates opened! Elsa went to the window again and she saw Anna moving through the crowd, admiring the people around her. At least someone was having a good time.

_**Don't let them in.**_  
_**Don't let them see.**_  
_**Be the good girl you always have to be.**_

_**Conceal.**_  
_**Conceal.**_  
_**Don't feel.**_  
_**Don't let them know!**_

Then the bells rang, letting her know she was going to have to be at the church to be crowned queen of Arendelle. So she took her leave.

When Elsa arrived and walked down the isle all eyes were on her. Everyone except the pair of eyes she always thought of everyday day, Jack's. Elsa and he would always talk about this moment when she was a child and he said that was going to come for sure…he lied. She figured 'who could blame him?' she thought to herself. So she kept walking, eyes looking straight ahead.

But Jack really did show up. He watched away from her sight in the church. He had a sad look on his face all the time now. For years he couldn't talk to or hold her in his arms. He could only now watch her from a distance where she couldn't see him.

Elsa stood at the alter and Anna stood off to one side. Jack saw Anna peek and wave to someone in the audience unnoticed by Elsa.

The crown was placed on Elsa's head and the scepter and orb were presented to her on a pillow. She slowly reached for them when The Bishop started whisper to her.

"Your majesty, the gloves."

Elsa hesitated. She breathed nervously, removed her gloves and placed them on the pillow. Her hands shook. She took the orb and scepter, then turned to the people.

The Bishop started formal, in Old Norse "Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL-  
gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U-thear..."

Elsa was trying to listen to The Bishop's words and look at the crowd with confidence but had no such luck. She felt her powers coming and her pupils looked downwards at the scepter and orb. She saw them start to freeze over. She started to panic and she held her breath wanting the words of The Bishop to be over and done with.

"...Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He finished.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The crowd said after him.

Just in time. Elsa managed to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone noticed the ice. She picked up her gloves and slipped them back on. She had made it through the ceremony. Now all she had to do was make it through the party.

Soon it became nighttime. There was springy music that filled the Great Hall. Guests danced, some ate and some laughed and talked.

Trumpets sounded and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai announced. Elsa entered, poised and looked surprisingly content. She stood under a formal awning.

Then he announced "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Anna ran into the room and waved awkwardly. Kai ushered her over to stand right next to Elsa.  
Surprised, Anna said. "Here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to…" Kai left her standing next to Elsa before she got to say anything else.

She and Elsa sneaked awkward peeks at each other. Elsa knew Anna wasn't comfortable around her anymore and she felt sorry. Elsa figured that she'd better say something to Anna. After all, this was going to be the only time she would be around her sister she'd better take advantage of it.

"…Hi." 'Wow, even one word felt good to say to her.' Elsa thought to herself.

Anna didn't look at her, thinking that Elsa was just ignoring her and talking to someone else. Then she didn't hear another voice. She looked at Elsa only to see her looking straight at her.

"Hi me? Oh. Um. Hi."

"...You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna corrected herself.

"Thank you." Said Elsa.

They looked at the celebration.

Elsa continued her precious conversation with Anna. She wanted to keep it going as long as possible "So, this is what a party looks like"

"It's warmer than I thought."

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked.

They both closed their eyes and inhaled.

"...Chocolate." they said in unison.

Their eyes popped open and they laughed. Elsa looked back out at the party. Anna looked at Elsa. She wanted to say so much, but she couldn't think of where to start but just as she found her way, Kai interrupted.

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton! The Duke of Weselton!" The Duke corrected in annoyance. The Duke was a slightly short elderly man. He looked at Elsa and said. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke did a funny flutter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow. "One, two, three. Jump." He whispered to himself.

As he held out his hand to Elsa, and while bowing with his head down, his toupee dipped forward. Anna glanced at it and giggled. Elsa looked at Anna, and started to stifle a giggle herself. She tried her best to hold it in.

" Thank you...only I don't dance."

The Duke looked offended "Oh...?"

Elsa wanted to get rid of this guy fast but didn't know how. She then looked at Anna. Seeing sadly as her only option she said "But my sister does."

"What?" Anna looked at her, wide eyed.

The Duke then smiled "Lucky you..."

"Oh, I don't think-"  
But The Duke grabbed Anna's arm and yanked her away before she could protest.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." he said, pretty confident.

Anna looked back at Elsa, desperately.

"Sorry." Elsa whispered knowing that Anna could see her apologize.

Elsa watched the on the dance floor. The Duke showboated, but he was just awful. She could see Anna trying to make the best of it. She saw The Duke land on her feet and squinted at her pain. She also saw him get up in her face and he said something. Elsa wished she knew what it was. He dipped Anna back. As Elsa saw it happen and she could barely hold in her laughter. Anna shot Elsa funny, 'help-me' looks.

Moments later Anna limped back to Elsa.

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady." The Duke said as she walked away from them.

"Well, he was sprightly." Elsa commented.

Anna rubbed her sore feet. "Especially for a man in heels."

"Are you okay?"

Anna smiled, loving all the attention Elsa was giving her. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too..." Elsa said sincerely. But then Elsa caught herself. She stiffened up and looked away from her. "But it can't."

Anna was taken aback. "Why not? If…"

Elsa started to get frustrated "It just can't!"

Anna's smile dropped. She tried not to get emotional. "Excuse me for a minute." Anna walked away. Elsa watched her go, saddened.

Elsa went to walk out of the room to try and calm herself. Then Kai caught her.

"Your Majesty, where are you going?" he asked. "Aren't you enjoying the celebration?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I was just going to the courtyard to get some fresh air for a few minutes." Elsa said.

"Oh. Well, don't be gone for too long. There are still many people wanting to congratulate you." Kai told her politely.

"Alright." She gave him a fake smile and then walked out the door."

It was a beautiful warm night. Elsa looked up at the moon. It some how made her feel a little better. She missed Jack more than ever.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" said someone in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw no one.

She started to feel a bad aura. A little worried, she raised her voice. "Who goes there? Show yourself!"

"Now, now. Calm down, my princess. Or should I say my 'queen' now. My, how you've grown." Then the figure showed it's self. It was Pitch.

Elsa now had wide eyes. She backed away from him in fear. "Wh-who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Elsa, I said calm down." He came closer to her.

Elsa started to get angry. She bravely stood up straight. "How dare you order me around and don't call me by my name as if you know me! You have no right!"

Pitch chuckled. "Oh, I think I do. I have known you ever since you were a child. I just haven't properly introduced myself to you yet." Pitch walked up closer to her "My name is Pitch." He bent down on one knee, tightly grabbed her hand and kissed it, pretending to be a gentleman.

Elsa squinted in disgust. She was thankful that she was wearing gloves. She pulled her hand from his. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm just being friendly. Isn't that really what you need right now? A friend?"

"Not if it's you. Leave me be!"

"You shouldn't order your friends around, my dear."

"You're not my friend!" she yelled. Then Elsa remembered he said that he knew her since was a child. "…You've known she since I was a child? How so?"

"Well, I'm the cause of your nightmares that have been with you for years."

"What? All that was you?" she was shocked.

"Yes, have you been enjoying them?" he smirked.

"H-how?"

"I have to power to. You didn't actually think that The Sandman was the only one who had control over people's sleep did you?" He snickered.

"But why? Why me? Why would you do that to me?!" she screamed. "That means you're the reason why I can't control my powers!" Suddenly the plants in the courtyard started to freeze and then welt.

Pitch looked at the frozen courtyard. "This is why." He said gesturing to the whole courtyard.

Elsa looked around. "Oh, no…" She squeezed her eyes shut and chanted quietly to herself. "Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."

"That won't work. Those words mean nothing. Stop depending on them." Pitch told her.

"Stop it! Leave me alone and forget you saw this otherwise I'll call the guards to arrest you!" Elsa threatened.

"They won't see me. I'm no different than your Jack Frost." He referred to Elsa and smiled.

"Don't you dare mention Jack!" she pointed a finger at him. You're nothing like him! He's sweet and kind and I-I-" Elsa stopped herself. She turned away from Pitch and held herself.

"I know how you really feel about him. I know why you sent him away and never wanted him to come back." He roughly turned her around by her shoulder then grabbed her by her chin. "I know that you love him."

Elsa pushed him away "That's not true! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're wrong. I know everything, especially about you. You know, many years ago I promised myself that I would kidnap you on this night." He said with a voice that made her shiver.

"Don't you dare!" Elsa warned.

"I won't now. I want to see how tonight plays out without me interfering. It is, after all, a very important day. Though I know that your time outside the castle is far from over." Suddenly he quickly slashed out dark magic at her and it hit her sending her to the ground.

Elsa got up. She looked all around her body, looking if anything was wrong with it. Elsa was curious she didn't feel any pain and didn't even have a scratch. Elsa was confused. The magic he had used was so powerful that it forced her to the ground.

"What did you just do?" Elsa asked, scared.

"I just gave your powers an upgrade." He snickered.

"What did you do to it?"

"Let's just say that you now not only make things out of ice but living things made of ice and show as well..."

"What?" she said as her eyes widened. She looked down at her hands. Then looked back up to look at Pitch. But he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Elsa uncomfortably walked into the great hall party still shaken up by her first meeting with Pitch and the so-called 'upgrade' to her powers he gave her.

She tried to avoid as many people who would try to talk to her. That's when she suddenly saw her sister come towards her with a man in toe.

"Oh, there she is. Elsa!" she heard Anna say. She quickly gathered herself to make it look like everything was fine. Anna curtseyed awkwardly. "I mean...Queen... Me again. Um.  
May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

The prince bowed to her. "Your Majesty." The prince was a handsome man but she didn't really care to think about that right now. Elsa gave a polite but reserved curtsey.

Anna looked eager "We would like—"

Hans continued her words "-your blessing-"

"-of—"

"-our marriage!" They said together.

Elsa couldn't believe what she had just heard "Marriage...?"

"Yes!" Anna said excited.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-Wait. Would we live here?" Anna looked to Hans, hopeful.

"Here?" Elsa didn't know what to say. Her sister was being ridiculous.

"Absolutely!" Hans said excited with her.

Elsa had to say something, quick. "Anna—"

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us—" Anna continued.

"What? No, no, no, no, no."

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—"

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa said, finally getting a say in the matter.

"Wait, what?" Anna said, confused.

"May I talk to you, please? Alone?" Elsa pleaded.

Anna saw Hans's worried face. She hooked arms with him. "No. Whatever you have to say, you-you can say to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa said flatly.

"You can if it's true love."

Elsa couldn't believe how naïve Anna was being, "Anna, what do you know about true love?" she asked.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

Surprised and hurt by her words she became angry. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

Hans tried to do something he said "Your Majesty, if I may ease your—"

Flustered, Elsa stopped him mid-sentence. "No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." Elsa walked away. As she passed the Royal Handler she said, "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna tried to stop her. She grabbed Elsa's hand but failed and she took off her glove instead.

Elsa gasped and spun around to reach for the glove in panic. "Give me my glove!"

Anna held the glove away from Elsa, desperate. "Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

Elsa fought back tears. Then she weakly said, "...Then leave." Elsa saw Anna's hurt face. It was too much. She couldn't hold it in. She turned and rushed away.

Heartbroken, Anna yelled, "...What did I ever do to you?!" The party went silent as everyone watched the sisters.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa trying to get her to stop so she could focus on calming herself.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

Elsa yelled, "I SAID ENOUGH!" Ice shot from Elsa's hand, and there were ice spikes across the floor! The guests cried out in shock, and backed away.

"...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Said The Duke as he ducked behind his men.

"Elsa...?" Anna was clearly shocked.

Elsa rushed out of the room. She burst out of the castle doors. The citizens cheered when they saw her. Jack was out there with them and he saw Elsa's panicked face. He wondered what had happened?

"There she is! Your Majesty! Long live the queen! Drink with us" there were so many people coming to greet her all at once.

Elsa ducked through the crowd, holding her bare hand. She ran into a townsman bowing to her.

"Queen Elsa." He said adoringly. Elsa ran past him and then ran into a townswoman with her baby.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?" she asked seeing her panicked expression. Elsa backed away from the baby. Then she knocks into a fountain, and grabbed its edge. The water froze at her touch. Gasps of shock and fear swapped over the crowd. The Duke and thugs came out the doors.

"There she is! Stop her!"

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Magic accidentally shot from her hand and turned the staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke fell.  
He picked himself up then yelled, "Monster... Monster!" The crowd panicked. A snowstorm began to fall. Elsa fled.

Jack couldn't believe it. Elsa had accidentally learned how to change weather like he had done years ago for Elsa.

Anna ran out of the palace doors, carrying the glove. "Elsa!" Hans followed closely behind her.

Elsa ran out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline froze under her feet. Elsa gasped. She didn't know she could do that.

Anna called to her from the gates. "Elsa! Wait, please!" Elsa glanced back at Anna, but turned away. She tentatively stepped out onto the fjord. It froze instantly. She ran as the water froze over with each step. Jack flew after her.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna rushed out onto the fjord ice. She slipped and fell.

"Anna!" Hans rushed to Anna's side. Elsa reached the far shore. She didn't look back. She scrambled into the mountains.

"No." Anna said softly and with sadness.

Hans looked ahead "Look...the fjord."

The ice went all around until the entire fjord was frozen, locking the ships in place.

* * *

(AN) - Pretty long, huh? Reason? Well, when writing this one (Which was a while ago) I got barely any sleep. My mom and I went to see the second movie for The Hobbit and we picked the night show at 7:55, which was the latest and it was soooooo long. I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE LORD OF THE RINGS THAT MUCH! My mom wanted to see it but I wanted to watch Frozen with her. Sadly she knew I had already seen it twice in theaters and told me that I didn't need to see it again. I understood where she was coming from but I still wanted to see it with her. I had only seen it with my best friend and then again with my sister. I knew that my mom would love it because I knew Olaf's jokes was so her humor...at least the paid for my ticket for the movie because she could tell I wasn't all that excited to the the movie. She knows how much I love "Frozen" and she felt bad for saying no. We could always read each others minds it seems. Well I was entertained a bit my the movie, the part with the dragon was cool and the effects were amazing. Well done, Peter Jackson. Then we watched an episode of Family Guy which made me stay up later. Stupid move because I hadn't even started writing this chapter and I really wanted to start this one because I was excited to write the Elsa and Pitch part which was far off in this chapter. I proof read it last night too, I thought I had it right but, boy, I must've been too tired. But I corrected it and not it's done. I really hope you appreciate what I do for you Elsa and Jack shippers.


	8. Let it Go

Well above the snow line, a small figure climbed the highest peak. It was Elsa. Finally, she stopped, looked around. She wanted so much for Jack to come to her. She caught her breath and started to sing…

**_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight._**  
**_Not a footprint to be seen._**  
**_A kingdom of isolation_**  
**_And it looks like I'm the queen…_**

**_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._**  
**_Couldn't keep it in,_**  
**_Heaven knows I've tried…_**

Elsa kept on walking forward.

**_Don't let them in._**  
**_Don't let them see._**  
**_Be the good girl you always have to be._**

**_Conceal._**  
**_Don't feel._**  
**_Don't let them know…_**

Then Elsa looked at her hand that was gloved unlike the other and thought back. There she decided to move on and forget.

**_Well now they know!_**

Elsa took off her glove and threw it into the air. She stared to carelessly send her powers up into the air from her hands.

**_Let it go, let it go._**  
**_Can't hold it back anymore._**

Elsa created a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children then continued to use her powers whatever way she wanted.

_**Let it go, let it go.**_  
_**Turn away and slam the door.**_  
_**I don't care what they're going to say.**_

_**Let the storm rage on.**_  
_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

She took off her cape and let it fly into the wind. As it flew away to cape flew towards Jack who was still following her. He caught the cape and then she saw her walking up the mountain. He let go of the cape and zoomed to Elsa, hearing her sing.

As Jack came closer to her Elsa could suddenly feel his presence. She didn't look to try to find him, she knew he was there flying over her out of her sight and somehow he knew she knew he was there.

Elsa just smiled and continued to walk up the mountain singing but including him within the song.

_**It's funny how some distance**_  
_**makes everything seem small. **_  
_**And the fears that once controlled me**_  
_**Can't get to us at all.**_

Elsa stopped at a huge gap between two mountains. Jack made snow shoot out of his staff and it made stairs. Elsa saw the steps and looked up at Jack finally seeing his face after so long. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back.

Elsa looked back to the steps and realized what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to once again finish his creation and turn it into solid ice like he made her do to the sled he made her years ago. But this time Elsa was happy to oblige.

_**It's time to see what we can do,**_  
_**to test the limits and break through.**_

_**No right, no wrong.**_  
_**No rules for us…**_

She stepped lightly onto a step and then it turned into ice. Elsa smiled in excitement. Jack smiled as well, happy that she was happy. She ran up the steps, using her powers to add more steps and make it look more elegant.

_**I'm free…**_  
_**Let it go, let it go.**_  
_**We're one with the wind and sky.**_  
_**Let it go, let it go.**_  
_**You'll never see me cry.**_

Jack started to sing with her as they both slammed their feet down and made a giant ice snowflake beneath them.

_**Here we stand.**_  
_**And here we'll stay.**_  
_**Let the snow rage on…**_

In a flurry of creative release, with Elsa's bare hands and Jack's staff they raised the snowflake on ice beams, built walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that left the sky visible.

**_Our power flurries through the air_**  
**_into the ground._**

**_Our souls are spiraling in frozen _**  
**_fractals all around._**

**_And one thought crystallized _**  
**_Like an icy blast._**

Standing firmly in their mighty ice palace, Elsa removed her crown. Jack stopped singing and watched her keep singing with her beautiful voice.

_**I'm never going back.**_  
_**The past is in the past!**_

She threw the crown away. She took down her hair and created a new dress made of ice. Just then, Jack looked at her stunned. He couldn't believe he was thinking this way about his best friend but he thought, for the first time, that she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his life. He had never seen her in such a new light before. Why hadn't he? Was he really that blind?

Elsa continued to sing.

_**Let it go, let it go.**_  
_**And we'll rise like the break of dawn.**_

_**Let it go, let it go.**_  
_**That perfect girl is gone.**_

Jack started to sing with her together again.

_**Here we stand in the light of day.**_

Jack ran to her and to her surprise he picked her up, bridal style and flew up into the air together as they sung,

_**Let the storm rage on!**_  
_**The cold never bothered us anyway…**_

Still in the air in his arms, Elsa smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They were finally together once again.

* * *

The sun rose on them.

"Elsa…we're finally free. Free to do whatever we want, whenever we want with each other, forever."

"Yeah…" Elsa blushed, now fully aware that Jack was still holding her up in the air. She needed to get out, no matter how much she didn't want to. "Um…Jack?"

Jack was just staring at her not really paying attention.

"JACK!"

Jack finally snapped out of it. "Huh?!"

"Can we go back down please?" she said, quieter.

Jack felt like an idiot. "Oh! Right. Okay." The lowered them down on the floor of their ice palace and reluctantly let her go.

It was starting to get awkward after their little moment but then Elsa brushed it off and smiled at him. Jack caught her staring.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…I'm just so happy to see you. It's been so long." Then she looked sad. "I apologize for the way I acted towards you last time I saw you. It was childish and uncalled for."

Jack gently held her hand. "It's alright. You were upset. I forgive you. I never left, really. I've seen what has happened to you over the years."

Surprised Elsa said, "You have? I never saw you."

"I thought you didn't want to see me. So I kept my distance." He gently pulled Elsa into a hug. "But I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm through with it all."

Elsa blushed again but then calmed down and wrapped her arms around him as they shared a long awaited embrace from each other.

* * *

(AN) - I'm sorry that this one is so short. I feel so mean about it considering on how long the last chapter was but just be nice to me please. I hope no one is too upset that I made iddiy bitty little changes to Elsa's f**king awesome song but I just thought it would be interesting to do this. So don't go all ape sh*t on me for it please.


	9. Confessions and Danger

Ever since they started living together in their new ice palace, Elsa and Jack had done nothing but sit on their ice thrones that they made for themselves and talk non-stop they had done it the whole morning after they woke up. They had so much to catch up on.

"You know, I was at your coronation. I was there in that church." Jack told her.

Elsa, sitting on her throne beside him, was stunned. "You were? I didn't see you at all. Where were you?"

"I was hiding, but I'll never tell you where." He teased.

Elsa gave a flirty giggle "Aww…you're such a kidder like always." She lightly slapped his arm."I love that about you."

Jack laughed and then he stared at her. It was amazing how it seemed as if she was glistening along with her beautiful dress.

Elsa caught him staring at her in the corner of her eye. She looked down and blushed, fiddling with her fingers. She wanted so much to tell him how she now felt about him. After seeing him again she was no longer in denial about her loving him. But Elsa was too afraid of getting rejected. What if he still thought of her as only a friend? She had to at least know that.

"Jack?"

Jack came out of dazed mode. "Yeah?"

"Um…what if we never met as kids? What if we never became friends and you have only first met me as I am now? Would your feelings be different towards me in any kind of way?"

Jack paused for a minute. He wasn't sure. Would it be different? After all things had seemed a little different during these last few years. He loved Elsa very much but maybe if they haven't met a long time ago that love might've been different.

"Well, to be honest…I have been feeling things differently towards you these past few years. I just thought that it would be best not to think about it but it's hard not to, Elsa." Jack admitted

"…What kind of feelings?"

"Let's just call it attraction."

"Oh…well…do you find…me attractive?" Elsa thought even that was hard to say.

Jack blushed. "Well…yeah…kind of…yes…a lot actually."

Elsa was shocked then blushed even more. "Really? Thank you. I think you're attractive too."

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back. But she wanted to be brave and get the question over with. "Jack, I have to tell you something. I…"

All of a sudden, they heard a voice coming from their great foyer.

"Elsa? It's me...Anna!"

Elsa became surprised. "Anna?" Elsa and Jack got up from their thrones. "Wait, Jack. I can deal with this." She assured him. He sat back down.

Elsa came down only to see Anna slip but then steady herself on the icy floor of their ice palace. Elsa stepped out of the shadows onto a balcony of the palace. Elsa looked at Anna longingly.

Anna looked up at her. Anna stared at her. She couldn't help but be struck by Elsa's beauty.

Whoa, Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... and this place is amazing." Anna complemented.

Elsa was cautious about her being in the palace. She left for a reason but she decided to be polite. "Thank you, I never knew what we were capable of."

"We?" Anna was confused.

Elsa then remembered. "Oh! I mean what I was capable of."

Anna gave her a look but then thought nothing of it a second later. Anna started to climb the stairs to the balcony.

"...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known—" Anna started.

Elsa backed up, away from Anna, on guard. "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here." Anna felt surprised. She wasn't wanted?

"...You belong in Arendelle."

"So do you." Anna took another step up. Elsa backed up more.

"No, I belong here,where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.

"...Actually, about that—"

Anna was then interrupted by a goofy sounding voice.

"58...59...60."

"Wait. What is that?" Elsa asked looking around. A little snowman came running in the front door. He waved and her.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He said in a happy tone.

Elsa was shocked looking at the snowman. "Olaf?"

Olaf stopped beside Anna the looked up at Elsa, intimidated. "You built me. You remember that?" he asked bashfully.

Elsa was astonished. "And you're alive?"

"Um...I think so?" he said wondering if he really was.

Elsa looked down at her hands. Wow, she really didn't know what she was capable of, but then she thought back about what Pitch had said to her the night before. He had said he gave her this power. Was it a bad power to have? Seeing Olaf, and how sweet he was being it seemed not so bad.

Anna knelt down beside Olaf. "He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again."

Elsa smiled, but then a memory returned to her. She remembered her striking Anna with her powers when they were children. She couldn't risk something like that happening to her again. Elsa's face sank in pain.

"No, we can't." Elsa protested. Elsa turned and headed up the second story steps. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa, wait—" Anna called.

Elsa called back. "I'm just trying to protect you." she continued to flee.

Anna pursued. "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me again.

Anna started to sing.

**Please don't slam the door.**  
**You don't have to keep your distance anymore.**

**Cause' for the first time in forever,**  
**I finally understand.**  
**For the first time in forever,**  
**We can fix this hand in hand.**  
**We can head down this mountain together.**

**You don't have to live in fear. **  
**Cause' for the first time in forever**  
**I will be right here.**

They arrived on the top floor, Elsa and Jack's main living space. Jack was in the room watching them unnoticed by Anna. Elsa turned back to Anna, grateful, but determined. She sang as well.

_**Anna,**_  
_**please go back home.**_  
_**Your life awaits.**_  
_**Go enjoy the sun.**_  
_**And open up the gates.**_

"Yeah, but—" Anna started but was interrupted. Elsa continued to sing.

"I know!"

_**You mean well,**_  
_**But leave me be.**_  
_**Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free.**_

Elsa opened up the balcony doors.

_**Just stay away **_  
_**And you'll be safe from me.**_

Anna bit her lip for a second then decided to sing again.

_**Actually we're not.**_

Elsa turned to her in wonder and started to sing too.

_**What do you mean you're not?**_

_**I get the feeling you don't know.**_

_**What do I not know?**_

_**Arendelle's in deep deep deep deep…snow.**_

Elsa stopped singing. "What?"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Elsa couldn't believe it. Jack couldn't believe it either. Elsa caused something that powerful? He saw Elsa's state and knew what that meant. He prepared for the worst.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it." Anna said.

"No, I can't. I don't know how." Elsa started to panic.

"Sure you can. I know you can." Snow started to swirl around the room. Anna continued to talk in song.

_**Cause' for the first time in forever,**_

Elsa started to sing over her.

_**I'm such a fool!**_  
_**I can't be free!**_

Then started to sing over each other.

_**You don't have to be afraid**_

_**No escape from the storm inside of me!"**_

Jack saw snow start to fall and then start to pick up while Anna tried to fight through it. Jack wanted to get Anna out of the palace but knew that it would be no use, she could not see him and so she would just go through him.

As Anna tried to fight through the snowstorm Elsa made, she still was able to sing.

_**We can work this out together.**_

Jack tried to yell to Elsa, "Elsa! Calm down!" But Elsa couldn't hear him.

_**I can't control the curse!**_

_**We'll reverse the storm you've made.**_

_**Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!**_

Elsa found herself seeing her reflection through the ice palace walls.

Anna continued.

_**Don't panic.**_

_**There's so much fear!**_

_**We'll make the sun shine bright.**_

_**You're not safe here!**_

_**We can face this thing together…"**_

But as Anna sang, she lost sight of Elsa in the thickening blizzard that was taking over the room. Even Jack couldn't fly through it to get to Elsa.

Elsa continued.

_**Nooooooo!**_

_**We can change this winter weather,**_  
_**and everything will be…**_

Anna's voice disappeared in the storm as Elsa cried out.

_**I CAN'T!**_

Jack knew that it was coming. He knew she was panicking too much. "Elsa, no!" he yelled trying to get her to calm down once again. But it was too late.

Elsa's fear, so strong, sucked the blizzard back into her and then it burst out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake. Jack flew up and avoided the powers but it struck Anna right in the heart. Anna grasped her chest in pain and stumbled back. She then fell to her knees.

Elsa heard Anna's groins of pain. She turned around and gasped when she saw Anna on the floor. Just then, Olaf and a mountain man rush to Anna's side.

Jack saw Olaf and was freaked out a bit. How was that snowman moving? But then Jack realized that that was the least of their problems, Anna was hurt for god sake.

"Anna. Are you okay?" asked the mountain man.

"I'm okay... I'm fine." Anna got to her feet, determined to hide the pain.

Elsa got scared when she saw the mountain man. Elsa was wondering if he would hurt her. "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go."

Anna got stubborn. "No, I know we can figure this out together."

Elsa got desperate. "How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?

Anna didn't have the answer. The mountain man saw the spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls. He puts a protective arm around Anna.

"Anna, I think we should go." He told her.

Anna was now close to tears. "No. I'm not leaving without you,  
Elsa."

Elsa was heartbroken but decisive. She now had to do whatever it took to get Anna and the others out of the palace, even if it meant actually trying to tap into Pitch's spell.

"Yes, you are." Elsa waved her arms and built a giant, menacing snowman. The giant snowman's eyes glowed as Elsa gave it life.

"What the…" Jack said in shock looking up at the giant snowman. Now Jack was amazed even more.

"Please, take them away." Elsa ordered the monster. He grabbed Anna and the mountain man by the scruff of their necks in one hand and Olaf in the other, walked to the front doors and threw them out.

* * *

"Elsa…how did you do that? I can't even do that. Could you do that before? You never showed me."

"I..I couldn't do it before." Elsa said, a little uneasy. "I shouldn't have done that to them. They aren't really my natural powers…someone gave them to me…somebody not good."

"What do you mean? Who?" he asked alarmed.

Elsa was going to tell him but then she was too scared that if Jack knew about Pitch it would put him in danger.

"I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?" he asked walking up to her.

" I just can't. He might hurt you if you knew."

Jack put his hands on her shoulders. "Who? If who knew?"

"No, Jack."

"Elsa you don't always have to protect people! Especially me. You know I can take care of myself. I want to protect you because I care about you, Elsa."

Elsa slowly looked up at him and gave him a light smile. Then they both realized their shrieked in surprise as he pulled her into a fierce hug. He moved back to look into her beautiful eyes once more, their faces only inches apart.

"Is it really so bad for me to know? We promised each others that we would be together on things like this." The corner of his mouth twitched before forming a smiled. He moved his face closer to hers.

Elsa closed her eyes.

Suddenly they heard a voice echo across the room. "What a beautiful scene…" They look up to see Pitch, standing high above them with a satisfied smile. "Too bad I'm going to change that."

Elsa gasped. "You! You have 30 seconds to leave this place!"

"Or what? You'll call you snow monster on me? Don't think I didn't see you create it." Pitch chucked.

Jack stepped in front of Elsa. "You. I've heard of you. You're Pitch aren't you? Sandy told me about you. Why are you here?"

"I am here to take what's mine. I've waited 14 years to have it."

"What ever it is, you're not getting anything thing from us, beat it!" Jack pointed his staff at Pitch. "Or else."

"Go ahead, Frost. I'd like to see you try." Pitch said with a smile.

"Fine you asked for it." Jack blasted a wave of frost across the room, but Pitch easily dodged it, reappearing behind Elsa. Before Elsa could look behind her and get away Pitch grabbed Elsa's arms and pulled her away from Jack.

Jack turned to them. "Let her go!"

"This isn't your fight, Jack." Pitch looked at Elsa in his grasp. "It's Elsa's. But we can make this easy on all of us. Elsa, you can work with me. We'd be so powerful together. As for you Jack, all you have to do is leave."

Jack's eyes narrowed. He held out his staff, ready to strike. "That doesn't sound like my kind of plan. How about we make a few changes." Jack aimed for Pitch's head and whipped icy wind to charge at him, forcing him to drop Elsa and fall to the ground.

Pitch got up. "Fine I guess we're going to do this the hard way." Pitch disperses a stream of Nightmaresand, turning it into a gigantic sickle and swings it back at Jack. Jack ducked, avoiding injury.

Jack quickly grabbed Pitch with another gust of icy wind and yanked him off his feet, slamming him repeatedly against the icy floor of the ice palace until finally he let go of Pitch. Pitch bounced off the floor as he crashed into an icy wall, making a crack in it. As Jack dusted his hands and calmly stepped to Elsa, Elsa looked on, astonished.

Pitch shook off the crash, trying to back up as Jack and Elsa walked up towards him. Pitch cowered on the ground in fear as they approached.

Pitch looked up at Elsa pleading, "Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Elsa. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated."

Elsa started to get angry. "Don't I?"

"It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what-" Elsa continued forward, grim faced...but suddenly Pitch stopped cowering and stood up. His tone changed. "You can have them back."

Before Jack and Elsa could react, a Nightmare shot up through a storm drain as several other Nightmares gather in through the balcony window.

Jack and Elsa looked around as hundreds of Nightmares descended from the window to encircle them. It didn't look good. Jack, worried, looked to Elsa and muttered...

"Elsa, you have to get out of here."

Elsa went wide-eyed. "What? No I can't leave without you!"

Meanwhile, Pitch rose up from off the floor as his army of Nightmares began to charge Jack.

"GO NOW!" He yelled at her.

No, Jack, she should at least." He looked to Elsa What's wrong, my precious jewel? To afraid to fight back?" He snickered.

"I'll never use my powers for violence even if it is you. I've worked too hard on using it for good. Now stop this!" Elsa stood her ground.

"You are not leaving here! Fight me!" Pitch sent a strong wave of darkness to hit Elsa trying to provoke her.

"No, please, I don't want to!"

Still battling Nightmares, Jack propelled Elsa and himself into the air with another gust of wind and launched Elsa away from the Nightmares. Jack quickly knocked an oncoming Nightmare with his staff.

Pitch gives a signal and leaped into the air, leading another wave of Nightmares after Elsa. Jack knocked them away from her. Jack flew up across from him and did his best to contain the mass of Nightmares that were swirling around him.

Pitch rose from behind a group of Nightmares. He stretched his arms as an arrow of Nightmaresand formed behind him. Pitch took aim and released the arrow. It flew through the air and into Jack chest, exploding on impact.

Elsa looked on, horrified. "NOOOO! JACK!" Elsa couldn't control her powers and started a storm in the room once again based by her sad emotions.

Jack felt the shock and looked straight at Pitch. A patch of blackness started slowly spreading across his body. Pitch laughed as he and Jack locked eyes.

Pitch smiled at his victory then laughed Hahahahaha!...Don't fight the fear, Frost."

Jack, his eyes filled with terror, fell to his knees as the patch of blackness on him continued to spread. Elsa ran to him and bent down to him.

"Jack! No! Please, don't go! I love you!" she hugged his body tightly. Jack could hug her back because was unable to move from the darkness.

"I love you too, Elsa. Don't worry, I will come back to you I promise." He slowly assured her.

With tears still falling from her eyes she kissed him softly as he was consumed by the writhing blackness of the Nightmare sand

* * *

(AN) - Well, for the Jack Frost fans, don't hate me and for the Pitch fans, don't cheer for him too much because he's an asshole.  
Also don't think Elsa was being stupid for not helping Jack. She does love Jack but she doesn't want to look dangerous and give Pitch the satisfaction. Sorry if there wasn't enough JaElsa in this chapter. I tried so hard to put a lot in it.


	10. Elsa's Battle

After Jack disappeared, Elsa was left sobbing on the floor and the storm she had created stopped. Pitch looked at her with no sympathy in his eyes. He just smiled at her pain.

He walked up to her and placed a hand on one of her bare shoulders. "Now, now, my dear. You don't need him. You never did. He was only making you weak."

Elsa slapped his hand away from her. "Don't touch me you monster! Bring, Jack back!"

"I don't plan to. He was in the way. You belong to me now."

"No! I said I want him back!" Elsa yelled. Then they heard ice cracking. Elsa stopped and looked all around the room. She left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grew up the walls, taking over the castle. "No…" Elsa then started to go into mantra-mode and started to pace back and forth. "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!"

Pitch started to get annoyed by her. "Silence!" raised his hands and sent a massive wave of Nightmares toward Elsa.

Elsa turned to the Nightmares in fear. The attacking Nightmares began to overtake her. She was engulfed by Nightmares and then there is nothing but silence. Pitch looked on with a smile waiting for a reaction, knowing Elsa wasn't completely hurt. A bolt of ice suddenly erupted from within the writhing black sand.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed out of anger. A gust of wind blew past Pitch, quickly followed by a massive wave of ice and frost that rocketed back up the stream of Nightmaresand toward him, culminating in an explosion of ice and snow.

The attack sent him flying and he roughly hit the hard icy floor.

Elsa had her eyes closed, hyperventilating. Then when she opened her eyes and saw Pitch lying on the ground, she gasped. She couldn't believe that she just used her powers for violence.

Pitch pulled himself laboriously from the floor where he crash-landed, oddly, he seemed delighted. "Well, you actually did it. You used your powers the way you should use them. Feels good, doesn't it?" Pitch shook the frost from his arms as scores of Nightmares swarmed behind Pitch, regrouping after the blast. Pitch, at the center, seemed as pleased as can be.

"No! Keep away from me!" Elsa ran out of the room and down to the first floor. Then she heard a voice from outside.

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?"

Elsa peaked through the front doors. Her giant snowman was guarding her and Jack's ice palace. Then she saw two men spot her.

"The queen!" one of them yelled, pointing up at her. They charged up the stairs and bursted through the ice doors.

Elsa fled back up to the top floor of her palace where Pitch was. The men pursued.

"Why run, Elsa? You know you're stronger than they are. They're trying to kill you for your evil deeds." Pitch told her.

"What evil deeds? I didn't do anything!" Elsa defended herself.

"What about you striking your sister with your powers, twice."

Elsa started to get angry again. "Shut up!" she raised her hand and shot out ice towards Pitch, but then Pitch made a mirror made out of Nightmaresand in front of him. As Elsa's powers hit the glass and it reflected off of it and then shot back at her and it stuck her in the heart. She fell to the floor.

Elsa held her chest. She didn't feel any pain though, just shock. Her heart felt like it had froze and stopped beating but she could still breathe.

Elsa slowly got up from the floor. "What did you just do?"

"Don't be afraid, my dear." He chuckled. "Let's just say that you're going to be around for a very long time."

Elsa was confused "What?" but before she could get anymore out of Pitch the two men that were chasing her caught up to her and raised their crossbows. Elsa backed away from the men. "No, please." Elsa pleaded, scared.

"Don't cower, Elsa! Fight back!" Pitch ordered.

One of the men shot an arrow right at Elsa. At the last moment she created an ice wall in front of her to protect her. It stopped the arrow, inches from her face.

The men repositioned to take another shot at her.

"Stay away!" Elsa yelled at them. Elsa shot ice at the men. They ducked out of the way and continued the attack.

Pitch was now satisfied. He had finally gotten Elsa to use her powers the way he wanted her to.

"Get her! Get her!" shouted the men.

Elsa fought for her life. She was surrounded. It was do or die. In two swift moves, Elsa trapped one man in a cage of ice spikes that threatened his neck.

The other she pushed back with a wall of ice up against the balcony doors which bursted and cracked. The balcony doors shattered. The man was pushed to the edge. He inched away from falling to his death.

Pitch watched in excitement. He was going to see Elsa's first kill all thanks to him. But

Then Hans and his men ran in to see the destruction and both of the men's near death.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans yelled.

Elsa snapped out of her rage. She saw the men, frightened, moments from death. She stopped. Elsa looked to Hans, overwhelmed and frightened.

Pitch's smile disappeared. This man was going to ruin everything. He had come so close.

The wall retreated from the man on the balcony and the ice spikes lowered from the second man's neck. He took advantage of his slight freedom and aimed his crossbow at Elsa's back. Seeing it, Hans ran and pushed the crossbow up just as the arrow released, the arrow hit the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Elsa.

Elsa looked up at the falling chandelier and gasped and only stared at it coming like a deer in the headlights.

"ELSA, MOVE!" Pitch yelled to her.

The chandelier came crashing down. Elsa snapped out of her shock and dived out of the way but she fell in the blast and became unconscious. The last thing she heard was the ice smashing like glass and the noise was so powerful it rang in her ears. After that she heard nothing else.

* * *

(AN) - It's hard to write a battle part in stories.


	11. Pitch's End

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She quickly sat up. Stone surrounded her. She was in a dungeon. Elsa looked to a nearby window. She tried to rush to it but then she was pulled taut by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. She was chained to the wall. Elsa strains to look out the window

Arendelle was outside, frozen solid and getting further buried under the ice and snow that was falling. "No...What have I done?" she said to herself.

"Lovely, isn't it?" said a sinister voice.

Elsa turned around as she saw Pitch's shadow glide across the walls of the tiny cell into a shadowed corner.

"You came with me?" Elsa backed away from him as for as she could until being pulled back by the shackles. "Leave, I don't want you in the same room with me, especially one with little space and me being bounded. It feels…wrong. "

Pitch walked towards her and bent down dangerously close to her face. "Why? Afraid I might try something? You are very beautiful after all." He put a hand under her chin.

Elsa blushed at what kind of subject they were on then gave him an angry look. "You're disgusting. I'm not afraid of you."

Pitch let go of her and pulled back from her. "Maybe not. But you are afraid of something."

Elsa steadily approached Pitch, cautious and alert to try to intimidate him. "You think so, huh?"

"I know so. It's the one thing I always know, people's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever accept you for who you are."

Panic flashed in Elsa's eyes. As she backed away, the dungeon filled with shadows, and Elsa was spun around. She became disoriented as she fell on to the dirty floor.

Pitch was unseen now. Elsa heard him chuckle. She was unsure of where he was. Then Pitch's shadow encroaches on her.

"Well fear not. Once we figure out how you're going to escape we'll be together forever no one will be able to judge us." Pitch was now directly in front of Elsa. "And I know that it really will be forever because you froze your heart and since it's you're powers you can't die."

Just then Elsa had a massive epiphany. "You're lonely, like Jack…aren't you? You want to be around a person who feels just like you don't you?"

Pitch backed away from Elsa. "No…" his entire body shook with rage, and he screamed at Elsa. "You dare question me?! I am the Boogeyman, AND YOU WILL FEAR ME!"

He lunged at Elsa, Pitch's hands outstretched as if he were going to grab her by the throat. But he went right through her. She could no longer see him, nor hear him.

"Noooo!" Pitch gasped, realizing that he no longer had any power over Elsa. She didn't believe in him anymore. The devastation played across his face. "No…" he said now under his breath. Pitch's shadow went through the dungeon's window, through the stormy weather and into the forest.

Pitch ran through the shadows in terror. He came crashing through the trees of the forest, getting frost bitten on the way, and out onto the ice of the pond. He looked over his shoulder to see Arendelle. "You can't get rid of me. Not forever! There will always be fear!" he whispered as if he were talking to Elsa.

Pitch turned but then he accidentally slipped on the ice, and fell backwards. He looked up to see Jack Frost smiling down at him.

"Miss me?" Jack asked with a sarcastic tone.

Pitch picked himself up. "H-how? I got rid of you!"

Jack scoffed. "Oh please, you really think your stupid Nightmaresand could get rid of me? Also, I promised I would come back to Elsa, which only fueled my rage and strength to beat your Nightmares." Then BLAM! Jack punched Pitch right in the jaw, and then he shook out his hand. "That's for ruining my moment with Elsa. Also, to what you said earlier. So what if there will always be fear? We will be here to fight the fear."

"Really? Then what are they doing here?" Hundreds of Nightmares emerged from the woods, surrounding the frozen pond. It was terrifying, but Jack seemed unphased.

"Meh, they can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid. Looks like it's your fear they smell."

Suddenly, Pitch's eyes got huge with terror as the Nightmares moved in on him. He began to back away, but the Nightmares picked up speed as they charged toward him.

"Ahhh, no...AAAAAHHHHHH!" He tried to run, but it was impossible to get his footing on the ice. He faltered, and was swept up in the stampede of Nightmares. The streaks of black whipped and latched themselves onto Pitch as the black cloud carried him through the forest. "No, no, nooooooo!" Pitch struggled to escape, but the mass of black sand pulled him deep into the forest, under the frame of the broken bed, and back down into the dark depths of the underground. He looked up at Jack as he disappeared and the hole in the earth as it sealed itself up.

"Ugh, finally." Jack said to himself. Then he flew back to Arendelle to find Elsa.

After Elsa had said her epiphany Pitch had suddenly disappeared. At first she thought the he was just playing with his disappearing and reappearing powers but no. Nothing. She was truly not afraid of him anymore.

Then she heard the dungeon door open. Hans entered. He hung a torch by the door.

"Why did you bring me here?" She wondered. She needed to be away from Arendelle.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans said.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna."

"Anna has not returned..." Hans said with sorrow.

Elsa looked to the storm with worry, hoping Anna wasn't out there, lost.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer...please." Hans pleaded.

Elsa met his eyes, desperate. "Don't you see? I can't."

Hans saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"You have to tell them to let me go." Elsa begged him

Hans walked to the door. He took the torch.

"I will do what I can." He opened the door and left.

* * *

Elsa, distraught, heard cracking. She looked down as her shackles began to freeze over. The storm outside picked up.

* * *

(AN) - I hope you guys are happy that Jack is back.


	12. Saving Anna

As Jack was flying towards the castle he flew over the mountain man charging down the mountain to Arendelle on a reindeer and the mountain man looked worried. He was holding somebody in his arms, somebody with white braided hair. Then he recognized the clothes that the person was wearing. It was Anna!

Olaf slid along beside them, penguin-style. Anna shivered in the mountain man's arms. She looked weak. He took off his hat and put it on her head.

"Just hang in there." The mountain man told her. "Come on, buddy, faster!" he yelled to his reindeer.

Finally Jack and the rest arrived at the walls of Arendelle.

Olaf slid past them, out of control. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" he said to them.

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" the mountain man yelled.

"I will!" He disappeared into the village streets. "Hello!"

"Ahhhh!" a woman screamed. Jack shook his head left to right at Olaf's goofiness.

Soon they reached the castle doors. The guards saw them approaching…except Jack that is. "It's Princess Anna!" one guard yelled, "Open the gates."

The reindeer skid to a stop outside the gates. The mountain man slid off, holding Anna, and carried her to the gate.

"I've got you." He told her.

Anna looked up at him, gratefully. "...Are you g-gonna be okay?" she asked surprisingly worried for his safety instead of her own.

The mountain man looked touched, "Don't worry about me." He told her.

Right there, Jack could see chemistry between them.

Just then the castle gates opened. Two maids and a male rushed to help Anna. "Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick." One of them said.

"My Lady. You are freezing." The male said

"You poor girl. Let's get you inside." Said the other.

"Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately." The mountain man told them.

"We will. Thank you." The male servant promised.

Anna was swept away from him and into the palace grounds. She looked back at him.

"Make sure she's safe!" he was then shut out as the castle gates closed on him. He stood there with his reindeer for a bit, staring with worry at the closed gates. Finally, he sighed, turned and walks off. The reindeer looked reluctant but followed.

Jack felt sorry for the guy. He wanted to do something but he knew he would be useless in this situation. He went after Anna and the servants hoping they would lead him to where Elsa was.

* * *

Just as Jack was following Anna and the rest, they stopped at a door, opened it and went inside.

"He's in here. Prince Hans." One of the servants told Anna.

"Anna!" Hans rushed to Anna. She fell into his arms. "You're so cold."

Anna was weak, but desperate. "Hans, you have to kiss me."

"What?" Hans said, surprised by her sudden forwardness.

"Now. Here we go." She tried to kiss him, but she was too weak to pull herself up in his arms.

"We'll give you two some privacy." One of the female servants said. Everyone shuffled out except Jack, leaving Hans and Anna alone.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked her.

"Elsa struck me with her powers." Anna said back. Jack became surprised. Elsa had put her in this state? She looked nothing like this when she he last saw her.

"You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong." Anna crumbled, weak.

"Anna." Hans carried her to a couch, and sets her down.

Anna shivered more. "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

'So that's what happened.' Jack thought to himself.

Hans looked like he understood. "A true love's kiss." He took her chin in his hand and gave her a tender smile. He leaned in slowly...gently...Then he stopped. "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." Hans got up, leaving her there.

Anna and Jack's eyes widened. "What? You said you did." Anna said, confused.

Hans went to the window and shut the curtains. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere."

"What are you talking about?"

Hans put out the candles in the room. "As heir, Elsa was preferable of course."

That made Jack's knuckles tighten with jealousy.

Hans continued. "But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you…"

"Hans?" Anna was still in shock.

"You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that." Hans chuckled at how naïve she was. He crossed the room, grabbed a pitcher of water from a table and went to the fireplace. "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa."

That angered Jack even more. Jack wanted so much to attack him but his powers wouldn't do anything to a person who didn't see him.

Hans poured the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire. Anna tried to stop him. She fell to the floor, weak. "Hans. No, stop." She begged.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." He went on.

"Please."

He chuckled again. "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer. Hans approached Anna.

"...You're no match for Elsa." Anna warned him trying to intimidate him.

He bent down and took her chin in his hand again, this time not so gently. "No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction.

Anna wrenched her face out of his hands. "You won't get away with this."

Hans rose and crossed to the door. "Oh, I already have." Hans left and shut her in, locking the door.

Anna struggled to the door and yanked on the locked handle. "Please, somebody help." She begged, her voice sounding hoarse and weak. The rest of her hair turned white and she crumbled to the floor.

Jack had to do something to get her to see him.

In the dungeon, Elsa's cell iced over. She looked out at the storm that was devastating Arendelle, then heard the guards approaching.

"She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve." One of them said.

Elsa pulled at her shackles. They cracked. Just as the door busted open, the weight of the ice crumbled the walls. The men ducked out of the way.

Hans pushed his way into the room and saw the back wall blown open. Broken shackles were on the floor. Elsa was gone.

Anna shivered by the door. Jack ran to Anna's weak body. He had to do something to get her to see him. Then he got an idea. He knew it wouldn't help with her temperature but it was the best he could come up with.

He touched the wall with his staff and then frost started to come out of it.

She looked up to see ice and frost overtaking the ceiling. "F-f-frost?" Suddenly Anna's vision started to lose focus. She started to see a figure with white hair, a blue icy sweatshirt, with brown pants and a wooden staff. Then her focus came back to her. "Are you J-Jack Frost?" Anna said, looking straight at him but still laying on the floor, too weak to get up.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. "Yeah…you can see me too? How do you know my name?"

"Wh-when I was a kid, I would hear my sister say your name from outside her door. I knew you were real. I had just forgotten about you until now. It's nice to f-finally m-meet you." Anna said with a weak smile then she shivered some more.

Then Jack realized he had better do something to keep her warm. He wished he could make fire in the fireplace but his hands would just go right through everything so he just decided to hold Anna in his arms tightly. He couldn't let Anna die, he'd never forgive himself if he did. Elsa cared for her too much and somehow he was starting to care for her like she was family to him. He was happy the she could also see him.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything more to make you warmer." He apologized.

"I-it's alright." Anna shivered. Jack held her tighter.

"Do you know where Elsa is?" Jack asked hopeful.

"N-no, I wish I did." Anna said weakly.

Then they saw door handle suddenly jiggle. Stopped and then jiggled again.

In barely a whisper Anna said, "Help."

CLICK. The door swung open. They saw a carrot in the lock and heard a giggle of victory. The door opened to reveal Olaf. Olaf took the carrot, and puts it back on his face. Then he saw Anna lying in Jack's arms.

"Anna! Oh no!" He ran to the fireplace. Then he threw in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescued, before striking a match and relighting the fire.

"Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there." Anna said to him.

"Whoa! So this is heat...I love it." He reached a twig finger toward the flames. It caught on fire. "Ooh! But don't touch it!"

He shook the flame out, as he rushed over to help Anna to the fire. When he went to take Anna from Jack's arms he looked up at Jack. Did he see Jack too?

Jack went to test if he was right. "Um…hey, Olaf."

Olaf smiled. "Hey! I remember you! You're Jack Frost. Elsa would make me all the time while you guys were out."

"You never talked before. Now you're alive and talking." Jack said confused.

"Well, unfortunately I can only talk because of Pitch's spell he put on Elsa."

Then he remembered. "Olaf, do you know where Elsa is?"

"No, sorry. I hope she's alright."

"Yeah…me too."

Olaf took Anna over to the fireplace. "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?"

Anna felt ashamed. "I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love."

"Yeah, the jerk was two-faced all along!" Jack added.

"Huh? But we ran all the way here?" Olaf said with confused innocence.

"Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt." Anna hated being the one to tell him the truth.

But Olaf didn't mind, nor did he care. "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." He sat down behind her with Jack, stubbornly. Then the leaned his back against hers and thought. "...Do you happen to have any ideas?"

Anna had given up. "I don't even know what love is."

"That's okay, I do. So does Jack." He said confidently. "Don't we Jack?"

Jack thought of Elsa. "Yeah…I guess so."

Olaf hopped back up and put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever.

"...Kristoff loves me?"

'So that was the name of the mountain man.' Jack guessed.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf said, surprised. Then his face starts to melt.

Anna and Jack started to notice. "Olaf, you're melting." Anna warned him.

"Yeah! You have to leave the room now, Olaf. I'll stay with Anna." Jack told him.

Sweet and reassuring Olaf said. "Some people are worth melting for." Anna and Jack smiled at the kindness. But then...his face REALLY melted. He panicked and pushed the snow back in place. "Just maybe not right this second."

Suddenly, the window blew open and cold wind swept in.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" said Olaf. Jack held Anna to keep her warm, away from the open window. Olaf flittered to the window. He pulled one panel of it shut but struggled with the second. "We're going to get through-" but then he got distracted. "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something." He broke an icicle off the window, used it as a telescope and saw Kristoff and Sven running back down the mountain. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way."

Anna looked over Jack's shoulder. "...They-they are?"

"Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh... I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." Olaf said, actually feeling stupid.

Jack rolled his eyes. Then he felt Anna getting out of his arms. "Whoa, Anna, what are you doing?".

Anna tried to get to her feet. "Help me up, Olaf, Jack. Please."

Olaf hurried over, tumbling over the couch, knocking over the chess set and water jugs. "No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"I need to get to Kristoff." She said to them.

Jack and Olaf looked at each other clueless. "Why...?" they said in unison.

Anna stood there in front of them, waiting for them to get what she was saying.

Then the guys realized. Jack smiled and Olaf smiled even bigger. "Oh, oh, oh, I know why." He hopped around in an excited display of hope. "There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!"

Then the walls cracked under the ice pressure.

"Look out!" Jack yelled.

They rushed out the room just as the ceiling collapsed. Jack picked up Anna and carried her to make it easier on her. Olaf got up on Jack's shoulder. Jack was about to start flying their way out but he struggled down the hall. Ice spikes grew and blocked their path.

"We're trapped." Olaf said in worry.

Anna, in Jack's arms, looked around desperately for a way out.

* * *

Mean while, outside the castle in the fjords, Elsa ran, but was nearly blinded by the snow and wind she had caused. She needed Jack and Anna. She needed them more than anything.

* * *

(AN) - Lots of Anna action in this one. I thought it would be nice to have a part where Jack is taking care of Anna for Elsa to show how much he cares.


	13. Whiteout

Jack, Anna and Olaf busted open a window. The storm was so strong it swept the windowpanes away.

Jack wanted to just fly out the window carrying Anna and Olaf but the storm was too strong for him to handle. He would have carry them walking the rest of the way.

Olaf figured this. "Slide, Jack." It was a long, snowy way down. But what choice did he have? He slid down the iced-covered building. Jack arrived at the bottom with them, uninjured. "We made it!" Olaf cheered.

Jack struggled to his feet with Anna still in his arms, her arms around his neck.

"Jack, you should put me down. It's only making it hard on yourself!" Anna yelled over the storm, worried about him.

"No, you're, too weak! I can't have you hurt!" Jack yelled back.

Anna, Jack and Olaf reached the shore of the fjords.

Anna, still in his arms yelled, "Kristoff!"

The wind lifted Olaf up from Jack's shoulder and pulled him apart. He went swirling off into the storm. "Keep going, guys!"

Jack struggled on trying to fight off the wind and snow. "Anna, keep calling him!"

Anna nodded. "Kristoff!"

Suddenly a strong gust of wind pushed down Jack making him let go of Anna. Jack used his staff to get himself off the icy ground. He saw Anna lying on the ground. "Anna! Don't give up now! You're so close!" Jack went to pick her up again but she pushed his hands away.

Anna picked herself up "You have to go and find Elsa! She's probably looking for you right now!" She started to move blindly across the fjord. Her hands froze over an icy blue.

Jack saw this and shook his head. "I want to but I don't know where to look." Jack went to hold Anna's body up straight and helped her walk. "We have to keep going! Come on!"

Anna and Jack stumbled on, determined. But she was running out of time. She clutched her chest. The color in her eyes faded, the inevitable was coming.

-

Kristoff, lost in the whiteout, didn't know which way to turn. But then he heard a faint voice.

"Kristoff…"

There, he knew it was Anna calling for him. "Anna...? Anna!"

* * *

Elsa struggled through her own storm. A dark shadow approached her. It was Hans.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" Hans yelled to her.

Elsa backed away from him. "...Just take care of my sister."

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart!"

"What? No!"

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white..."

Elsa's face sunk as she realized what she had done.

"Your sister is dead... because of you!" Hans yelled.

"NO!" Elsa dropped to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stopped. The snow froze mid-air and hung suspended, trapped in grief.

* * *

Citizens and dignitaries rushed to the wall's edge and looked out to see Anna, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords. They still didn't see Jack helping her.

That's when Anna saw him. "Kristoff?"

Kristoff started to running towards them. Anna pushed on past ahead of Jack and towards Kristoff. Kristoff ran top speed towards her. There was still a lot of fjord to cross, but Kristoff was giving it all he had. He was going to make it.

But then, Anna heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turned and saw Hans, behind Elsa, as he raised his sword over his head.

"Elsa." Anna whispered. Anna looked back at Kristoff as he ran for her. She gave him a longing look, but then turned away from him and then...

Jack didn't notice Hans and Elsa until he saw Anna turn away from Kristoff's direction using all of her remaining strength, as Hans slashed his sword downwards. Anna threw herself in front of Elsa.

"ELSA! ANNA!" Jack yelled. He flew towards them to save Elsa and Anna but it became too late.

"No!" Anna screamed. In that instant, Anna froze to solid ice. The sword hit her instead of Elsa. The sword shattered completely. The force of it sent Hans flying back and knocked him out.

Elsa turned back to see her Anna. "Anna!" She rushed to Anna and touched her sister's frozen face. "Oh, Anna...no...no, please no."

Olaf walked up and saw Anna, frozen. "Anna?" he was confused and sad.

Elsa hugged Anna and cried. Kristoff watched in shocked despair. Sven stepped up to his side. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bowed their heads. All of Arendelle was joined in somber silence.

As for Jack, he was glad that he had found Elsa again but she was completely saddened and felt empty and so did he. He had tried to save her sister and he had failed.

* * *

I'm just hoping you guys weren't expecting Jack to save Elsa instead of Anna. I decided not to do that because I like the message of the original movie. I wouldn't dare change it.


	14. Happy End in Arendelle

Everyone in Arendelle felt empty. Their princess was gone.

But then, Anna began to get warm and began to thaw! Olaf looked up and gasped. Sven noticed and then he pushed Kristoff to look, they lit up. Then Jack's eyes went up and then his head as his smile went practically from ear to ear.

Anna bent her arm and embraced Elsa.

Elsa looked up at Anna in surprise. "Wha-? Anna?"

Anna opened her eyes and she smiled at Elsa, relieved. "Oh, Elsa." They embraced.

"...You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa held Anna's hands in happiness.

"...I love you."

Olaf then realized what happened. He was so excited about it that he lifted his head right off his body and exclaimed—"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

Elsa processed the thought. "Love...will thaw..." then she realized. "Love... Of course." Elsa looked at Anna with confidence.

"Elsa?" Anna wondered what she meant.

"Love!" Elsa walked over to Jack, overjoyed to see him again. He hugged him tightly. So tightly that Jack could barely breathe.

"Ugh…okay, Elsa…I missed you too but can you let go…I can't breathe." Jack said wheezing for air.

Elsa quickly let go and laughed nervously "Oh…heh, heh, sorry." She blushed. "Want to bring back summer together?" she smiled.

Jack smiled back with her. "If I can." He got out his staff.

While Elsa and Jack were teaming up, Kristoff sidestepped to Anna and asked, "Who is she talking to?"

Anna giggled at his confusion. "She's talking to Jack Frost. He can control snow too."

Kristoff looked at Elsa. Was she crazy?

"Okay, here we go." Elsa lifted her arms and Jack raised his staff. The ground shook and cracked. The ice and snow broke away and rose high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thawed.

As this was happening, Kristoff could slowly see Jack appear in his sight. "Whoa…weird."

The entire fjord melted and other boats righted themselves.  
The villagers came out to see the warmth returning.  
In one final wave, Elsa and Jack together drew all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, and then waved it away, leaving only a warm summer day.

Anna smiled at her sister. "I knew you could do it."

Then Olaf started to melt, good-naturedly. "Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last."

Elsa noticed. "Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." Elsa waved her hand and surrounded Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He then refroze and above his head she left a little, perpetually snowing storm cloud.

Olaf clearly loved it. "Hey, my own personal flurry!"

Then Kristoff and Jack saw Hans trying to get to his feet. They started to march toward him, prepared for a fight. But then Anna put up a hand and stopped them.

"Uh. Uh. Uh." She wanted to handle this. She went over to Hans.

Hans looked up at her and was confused. "Anna? But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna said, telling him off. She turned away from him, proud of her words. But not yet satisfied, she turned back and punched him right in the face.

"Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" and he fell overboard.

Jack and Kristoff were impressed. Elsa came over to Anna and hugged her. Over her shoulder, Jack met Elsa's eyes. She smiled brighter, happy.

* * *

Later that day, Elsa went in a shop were they sold the finest sleds. They browsed around.

Elsa knew that Kristoff meant a lot to Anna by now so she went to the counter. "Excuse me." Elsa said trying to get the owner's attention.

The man turned around and then realized it was the Queen. "Oh, your majesty!" he took a bow. "However can I help you?"

Elsa smiled at his politeness and respect towards her once again. "I would like to know out of your sleds, which is your latest model?"

"Oh, well please come this way, your majesty." He walked over to the latest model. "Here it is." He held his hand to it as he presented it to her. "And it also has a cup holder."

Elsa walked around it, searching for any scratches or dents. Soon she was done circling it and had found nothing wrong with it.

"It's wonderful. I'll take it." She finally said.

The man looked like he was going to burst from all of his happiness from getting business from Arendelle's very own Queen in person. "Thank you, your majesty."

After seeing Elsa and Jack bring back summer together, everyone had started to see Jack. When Jack started to notice people seeing him he felt like he was finally a complete person.

He then accidentally bumped into Anna, she was about to fall but Jack caught her just in time.

"Sorry, Anna. I wasn't watching where I was going." Jack apologized.

Anna smiled. "Oh, that's alright. At least you caught me so no harm done. So watcha' doing?"

"Nothing really, just enjoying all the attention I'm getting." He half joked.

Anna giggled at the way he put it. "That's great." Anna wanted so badly to ask him a certain question so she just came right out and said it. "Do you like Elsa?"

"Of course I like Elsa. I've always liked Elsa."

"Like Elsa or… like, like her?"

Jack then shot up starting to get what she meant. "OHHH! Well…yeah…yes I do."

Anna squealed with excitement. "I knew it!" she grabbed his arm and went into a store with him.

Meanwhile the mighty ships had been repaired and were sailing away.

On one of the ships, Hans was thrown into a brig. A French dignitary walked with Kai discussing the fate of Hans. "We will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior."

"Arendelle thanks you, my Lord." Kai said back.

Down on the dock, Arendelle guards lead the Duke and his two thugs to their ship.

The Duke was outraged. "This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized!" then he started to act (badly) like he was hurt. "Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could...No? And I demand to see the Queen!"

Kai stepped down from the gangplank to the dock "Ah, I have a message from the Queen." He got out a scroll and started reading it. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown.

Then The Duke got even angrier. "Weselton. It's Weselton!" The guards ushered him and his thugs onto their ship."

Sometime later Anna was running through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her. She was so excited she couldn't stand it. "Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!" then she accidentally rammed him right into a pole.

"Egh! Pole." He whined in pain.

"Oops. Sorry." She pulled him back. Then she skipped to the perfect spot and stopped. "Okay. Okay. Here we are." She took off the blindfold. Kristoff then opened his eyes. Before him sat the most beautiful, supped-up sled. Sven posed in front of it - Vanna White-style. "I owe you a sled." Anna reminded him.

Kristoff was blown away. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! And it's the latest model."

"No. I can't accept this..."

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

Sven showed off the Ice-Master-and-Deliverer medal like he was King of the Bucks.

"What? That's not a thing." But Kristoff can't help but admire her enthusiasm.

Anna waved him off. "Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder... Do you like it?" she asked, hopeful.

"Like it?" He swept her up high overhead and spun her around. "I love it... I could kiss you!" He then realized what he said. He dropped her, suddenly embarrassed. "...I could. I mean I'd like to.  
I'd... may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We may."

Kristoff smiled and went for it. It was a true love's kiss, alright.

Not too far away, Elsa and Jack watched Anna and Kristoff.

"Awww, they're so cute aren't they." Elsa gushed.

Jack looked over to her, smiling at her, adoring the couple. "Yeah, pretty sweet. So… 'Ice Master and Deliverer', huh? Come up with that one all by yourself?" Jack teased.

Elsa blushed then crossed her arms. "No! It's a real thing! Lots of places have them!"

"Yeah? Name one."

"Um…uh…Greenland!"

Haha, whatever you say, your majesty." Jack laughed.

"So, I'm happy for you that everyone can see you now…though I do miss being the special one as in only I could see you." Elsa giggled.

"Aww, you'll always be special to me, Elsa." Then he remembered something. He took out a tiny box from his front pocket of his sweatshirt. He picked up all of his courage. "Um…Elsa?"

Elsa turned to him "Yes, Jack?"

He gently took her hand and placed the tiny box in it. "For you. I think it's a good time to give it to you. Now that I think about it I really should have given something like this to you a few years ago. Anna helped me pick it out."

Elsa looked at the tiny box. Was it what she thought it was? If it was then he was crazy. But she opened it anyway taking a deep breath. Once she opened it she was right. It was so beautiful. It was a fair sized diamond ring that was shaped like a snowflake.

"Jack, it's beautiful," she said with happiness. "But it's a little too soon to marry you right now. I do love you and I know that we've known each other since I was a little girl, but it wasn't that long ago we had our first kiss and all and I just-"

Jack stopped her. "Then we'll just make it a promise ring. Then when you're ready...or still want to, we can."

"Jack…I am so happy. Thank you so much. Of course I'll still want to. I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa." Jack smiled.

Elsa put on the ring then put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a passionate, heated kiss.

Soon after, the gates to the castle were wide open. Elsa and Jack were in the courtyard. They were in the middle of a crowd circled around them.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked the crowd. Villagers cheered. Elsa and Jack stopped and created an ice rink. The people skated at the ready, hopping onto it and twirl about.

Elsa and Jack then froze the fountain in a beautiful design and added some snow flurries for atmosphere.

Anna came slipping in and Elsa caught her. "I like the open gates." Anna said.

Elsa gave her a gentle smile. "We are never closing them again." Elsa then waved her hand and magical ice skates made of ice formed on Anna's boots.

"What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska—" Anna wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and pulled her along on the ice. Anna slipped and slid, but laughed in delight. "Come on!" Elsa said laughing along with her.

"Yeah, Anna. Don't be a chicken." Jack teased her as he skated past them with his bare feet.

Anna giggled "Oh, whatever, Jack."

Sven went slipping past. Kristoff ran after him. "Look out. Reindeer coming through!" He warned.

Olaf skated and helped Elsa coach Anna. "That's it. Glide and pivot and glide and pivot." He went on.

* * *

And so, everything was now right in Arendelle. Anna and Elsa were close once again. Two years later Elsa and Jack had married, as did Anna and Kristoff, soon after and Olaf got to enjoy many, many summers. They all lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

(AN) - So finally the last chapter has finally come, I hope nobody is upset. At least this chapter is long. Why is it long? Well my mom and I went to see Frozen. She liked it and she never took her eyes off the screen. I was so happy that I just decided to make this chapter the last chapter. I hope you're happy with the way it ended.

I might make a sequel we'll see.


End file.
